Nightwalkers
by AtteroAdepto
Summary: Stoick was punished, as a result Hiccup became a Night Fury at a young age. Barely older than a hatchling, Hiccup is discovered by a Night Fury named Shadow. Adopted and loved Hiccup now has a new family, A new name, a new life. He finds love, makes friends. New enemies. But Berk just couldn't stay out of his life, could they. Dragon!HiccupXOC. Rated T for Graphic Violence and Gore
1. The Little One

**Nightwalker = Night fury**

 **Shadow = Toothless**

 **Now that that's sorted Enjoy.**

Hiccup

I never asked this.

I didn't ask to be the focal point of my father's punishments.

He's the dragon killer, not I.

But here I lay looking over the vast village below, out of sight. Wouldn't want them to know that their ex-heir was still on the island. Especially how most of the village witnessed my father's punishment; His son becoming a Night Fury.

Not only that. I was transformed a year ago. I was still a baby, when I was still human. Now I am a Dragon whose barely older than a hatchling. At this age, if I had dragon parents, they would most likely be teaching me how to fly; to join the sky with them. Become a real dragon.

I lay my head on my paws after that thought. I was lying down atop the highest, most impossible to climb mountain on Berk. Well near impossible, you know cause I'm here, at the top. I huffed at my sarcasm

The sun had just dropped off the side of the earth. And the great moon rose from the other. A glorious full moon.

Wait, a full moon.

My eyes dropped from the moon to the sky towards Helheims Gate. A full moon. If the dragons keep to their schedule they will raid tonight. Berk is one of the most well defended islands in the archipelago. Dragons tend to avoid raiding this place of they can.

At first I thought to defend my village. But I recalled my dad abandoning me upon the transformation. So I didn't. The whole village was shocked to see my dad, sorry, Stoick disown me without another thought, another glance. Even the wretched elderly Night Fury the dished out the punishment was shocked at my abandonment. Eventually I just started sitting and watching. The chaos that would engulf the village seemed to bring a smile to dragon face.

I lay and waited. I won't have to wait long, On occasion I wish I could reach out to the Night Fury that aids the dragons in the raids. But I choose not to. I don't wish to be a burden. He might not even be friendly.

There they are. I raised my head and raised my ears as high as they would go. A massive horde of dragons closing in fast on the small village of Berk. I knew I wasn't the only one to spot them. The village sprang to life. Preparing for the ensuing battle ahead.

I moved myself onto my haunches, unconsciously flicking my tail in anxiousness. My eyes zipping to different spots along the village and wave of dragons. My sight was caught by a shadow zipping across the moon. The Night Fury. I started to become excited, this was my favorite part.

The dragons drew closer every second. The viking's prepared a catapult. A silence grew like a sickness in the air.

I heard it from here. And I knew who its was. I know no other with a more booming voice. "Fire!" Stoick boomed. The catapult sprang to life, flinging a several 100 pound rock hurtling towards the approaching dragon fleet. At the same time a shrill whistle that held death and fury in its tone rang through the air. A tiny ball of blue and white neon light fired from the invisible Night Fury. The ball of pure plasma slammed into the flying rock searing through it, losing none of its velocity. The blast continued after going through boulder blasting the support structure of the very catapult that launched it. It stood no chance and toppled to the ground.

The dragons quickly swarmed the viking village splitting into groups. Some stealing food, others fending of Berkians. The whole aspect excited me, battle, flying, all of it. I continued watching the viking village's futile attempts to fight off the dragon attack. The dragon strategy was impressive. The Night Fury quickly dispatched the remaining threatening catapults before it defended any trapped or pinned dragons.

The battle raged on for several minutes. I took notice of a group of dragons being pinned by a larger group of vikings. I first I thought the Night Fury would interfere. Bit it was occupied. There are some things I learnt myself apart from hunting.

I stood a prepared myself for recoil. I began to focus. Clenching certain muscles in my chest, filling the back of my throat with the gas I would ignite into superheated plasma. It wouldn't be as powerful as the adult Night Fury's but it would still pack a punch. Preparing to ignite the blast, the shrill whistle sounded. I waited. I waited for the involuntary clench of my throat so to not swallow the now igniting plasma and accelerated it out of my mouth with extreme velocity. I closed my mouth. My muscles relaxed. I laid low to the ground again, staring at my handiwork. The blast hit the ground causing a massive shockwave, knocking over vikings and a few of the nearby dragons.

The dragons quickly shot up and returned to the sky. My smile dissipated as a grew envious. I saw that all the dragons were taking to the sky again. and were leaving. There silhouettes blending in with the night again. I got up from my spot and left walking back to my cave home. My head low, my tail dragging.

Till next month.

Shadow

The raid was going well.

Defending dragon groups and destroying human catapults.

Unfortunately I had to choose between two groups of dragons being surrounded. One further away and one closer. I chose the latter. Racing in on a nose dive, I prepared a shot, waited and fired in quick succession. I flew back up using my momentum. And look towards the further away group, only to witness a plasma blast, that of which only a Nightwalker could produce. The blast was weak, produced by a young Nightwalker. Precisely how old, I couldn't tell. I will have to investigate.

Returning to the raid at hand… or paw, I came to the conclusion that we had collected enough food for the nest over winter. I called out to the group masters to recall their groups.

"Shadow? Are we ready?" called my Fire-Wing second in command.

"Yes..." I replied, although rather distracted "Yes. You are, please return back to the nest to notify my mate I will be returning late." The Fire-Wing seem to catch on to my distracted expression. His expression switch to one of confusion and calculating. My distracted brain finally caught on. "Oh sorry Blazer, I need to investigate something." He nodded in understanding and left with the rest of the raid party.

I watch the raid party leave for a minute or two before gliding down to the top of a mountain where I witnessed the plasma shot emanate from. Cautious not to scare it away if it was still there, I landed softly. I looked around me and caught sight of nothing. "Hello, is there...is there anyone there?" I asked softly to appear as non threatening as possible. After no reply came, I sniffed. I sniffed everywhere. It was very difficult to find a scent. But I found one. It was very weak, like it had been covered up. It was easy to collect information from. I youngling about half a cycle older than a hatching putting it at 4 and a half. I started following a very faint scent.

Morning

Shadow

Found the little guy. He had just awoken from his slumber removing the tail and its fins from his face, yawning and getting up. The area he had chosen was perfect for him, for now. He sauntered over to the pond and dipped his maw into the pond and sucked water into his gullet. Before lying down on his paws at the bank of the pond.

He was looking at his reflection, sadness leaking from his face. He was like that for a while before he smacked the reflection with his paw. the youngling sighed and looked up at the sky. Then I really started to notice his appearance. He was normal colored like a Nightwalker but has brown, red markings on his ears, flaps and along his snout faded into his scales. Marking like those only appear on a changed one. That doesn't change my opinion of him he's still just a youngling Nightwalker.

He started looking at the fins on his tail. Opening them and closing them again . It was then that I realized that he didn't know how to fly, yet he was old enough, but he had no one to teach him.

I was hidden in a dark bush, out of sight. Knowing that this youngling's nose has not fully developed yet. But his ears would be. I must be vigilant. I don't want to scare him off. He's alone and has know one.

I wasn't vigilant enough. I stood on a twig, causing a loud snap to ricocheted off the trees. The youngling knew this wasn't a natural sound, and was on alert in less than a second. He stood forgetting his flying troubles and stared towards the direction the sound emanated from. I stood as still as I can. The younglings eyes scanning the forest.

But they stopped scanning, and widened. My eyes, I forgot about my eyes. Their a different shade of green to the bush of course he could see me. He spun and bolted to his cave blending into the darkness. I lost sight of him.

I cautiously got up and softly walked over towards the cave. My eyes attempting to peer deep into the abyss of darkness I stuck my head in through the opening. "Hello?" I softly called but I got no reply. I knew he was in here, there's no other exit. I tried again. "Hello, please I won't hurt you" I said in the softest voice I could muster. Once again, no reply. I sighed a brought the rest of my body into the cave. I looked around, I know he's in here. I can smell him. He hasn't covered his scent this time. I looked above the entrance out of impulse. For any other living being. you wouldn't have noticed it. But as a Nightwalker, you tend to notice small imperfections.

The darkness above a small overhang above the entrance was more...absorbent. Something only Nightwalker scales do. I have to applaud him it was a good spot to hide in. I looked closer, he was trembling. Gods I was guilty. He was scared of me, his own kin. Because I didn't present myself better. "Hey, please come down" I cooed "I only wished to help. Me and my mate can help you, teach you, care for you" I pleaded. He opened his eyes. He was tearing up, terrified for his life yet he climb down sniffing. and put himself into a low submissive position. His head nearly touching the ground. Frighted pleading eyes staring at me. I brought my head to the same level as his and sniffed him. I touch the end of my nose to his. He seemed to relax at that, but just as quickly as he relaxed, he was on guard again. He moved away but stopped. He perked his ears up.

He could hear something, but I couldn't. He became more frightened. Then I heard it.

"Chief, we found him!" yelled a voice from outside the cave. The youngling became more frightened and lowered to the ground even more, scraping his chin along the rock.

"Hiccup!" Yelled a more booming deep voice. "Please son! I'm sorry." The youngling or 'Hiccup' as he was addressed, started to tear up. I moved to the entrance to understand the commotion. A saw a large search party of Vikings. They all gasped at the sight of me and Hiccup was even more frightened. "Hiccup come here, Please get away from that devil." Hiccup was uncertain. Facing a small turmoil. The Vikings were all holding their weapons, posed to attack either one of us. Hiccup saw this as well and became more anxious. He bolted to me and hid under my belly in between my legs.

This is what Hatchlings and Younglings do when they're scared and if there parents are nearby. I felt baffled and honored that this small youngling, who didn't know me, now trusted me like a parent. Even the 'Chief' of this tribe gasped through his bafflement. He betrayed his son, He returned the favor.

He lowered my head to talk to the small youngling. "Will you come with me?" I whispered. He nodded slowly. "Come forward more" I commanded softly "So I can pick you up." Hiccup complied. Once he reached a good spot. I bent down and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He squeaked out of surprise. I took a second to make sure he was safely secure in my maw, and prepared for take off. The 'Chief' yelled out for me to 'leave him alone' and 'please don't take him'. But with one flap of my strong wings. I was gone.

With the Youngling safe and my grasp and my protection we we're on our why to the nest.

Oh how Eclipse would be excited about this.

 **There we go! My first HTTYD fanfic.**

 **Ok I hope it wasn't to bad, I've been planning this for a while.**

 **If you're here from my Alpha and Omega story 'Evolved State of Life' A chapter will be up soon I ...semi-promise...**

 **Ok hope you enjoyed.**

 **There is no queen in this, don't worry.**

 **This took inspiration from other fanfics.**

 **Anything else…**

 **Nah we're good**

 **All right Bye!**

 **Attero.**


	2. Shock'n'Awe

**You wanted another?**

 **You got another.**

 **Just to clarify. Time line is:**

 **Before HTTYD 1**

 **Toothless is fifteen years older**

 **Hiccup is four and a half.**

 **Done**

 **Begin.**

Shadow

This was difficult.

We were two hours into our journey to the nest, and the youngling began to grow restless. My jaw was just starting to ache because of his occasional squirming. We had to find the halfway island. His instincts told his body to grow limp, but even then he found a way past it. He was obviously uncomfortable, and I could share that. This is what dragon parents did, but I'm not a father, never have been, never will be. Both me and my mate would not be parents.

But knowing my father did this for me. Wow. I just have to applaud him. If I ever see him again, I'll have to thank him, big time. My wings are starting to ache now. Did I miss the island. I hope not. Maybe I too was restless. It wouldn't surprise me.

Oh thank to dragon gods. The halfway island had appeared on the horizon as a dot on the sea. I picked up speed. Causing pain to spread through my wings. When close enough, I dipped into a dive, fast enough to get there quickly, but slow enough not to cause the youngling, Hiccup any distress. I leveled out about ten meters above the ground and pulled a slow descent. Wishing to land as softly as possible. I still landed with a small thump, having to bounce on my paws along the ground to avoid flipping. I stopped, looked around, deemed it safe and put down the youngling. He relaxed. I licked his neck where I was holding him, to sooth any harm I did. Surprisingly he let me. He start to sniff the ground around him. I just sat and watched him. The shore was close by and the crashing waves sooth both our souls.

The youngling stopped and went into a stalking position, slowly crawling towards its invisible prey. Was I not seeing something. I watched in curiosity. What was the little guy doing. Hiccup stopped moving, and raised his back end slightly to prepare himself for pouncing. He dipped his head lower to the ground and flattened his wings against his body. The position was flawless. Then it struck me, he had taught himself how to hunt using stealth. He was quite intelligent for his age, but then again, he had to be in order to survive.

I watched has he pushed his body off the ground to pounce. I still had yet to discover what he was pouncing. But I found out when he landed, right on a flower. I couldn't help but smile. He felt safe enough around me to play. I watched as he ripped the flower from the earth, rolled on his back and played with it in his paws. To be honest, the whole thing was adorable. It really made me wish I had a hatchling.

That's when an idea popped into my head. With the excitement it brought, it brought energy into my wings. I had to get to Eclipse. She would know what to do.

"Youngling. Hiccup" I called. He stopped rolled over and looked at me, giving his undivided attention. "We must be going. I wish to reach the nest by nightfall at least". Whoops I let some sarcasm out then. I stood and started making my way to him. But he wasn't done playing yet. No of course he wouldn't be. We lowered his head to the ground and wiggled his rear. I stopped, he stopped. He was waiting for me to make a move towards him. Cheeky, great i have to deal with a cheeky youngling. I took one step forward, yet he didn't move. His eyes beating into mine. He was still ready to be cheeky and run away at a moment's notice. I took another and another, but the third time, I guess I pushed my luck. Because he ran, hanging his tongue out. I took me longer than usual to realize this, But I took off after him. I'm going to catch him.

We were running around for about an hour. He was very stealthy, and would hide from me. But now he was exhausted. He had all tuckered himself out. It was cute. What! I am the mighty Nightwalker, I don't think things are cute. But.

I walked over to pick him back up by the scruff, but he backed off and shook his head. Only then did I realize that I haven't heard him speak once. I'll have to look into that. He walked to my side and leaped onto my neck. Of course I didn't expect it and it made me jump. And for the first time he warbled in apology. Yet he still didn't speak. He curled into a ball on my neck just behind the ears, out of the wind. I was worried that he might slip off. But as if reading my mind he wrapped his tail around my neck constricting it, but loosening it when he realized it was to tight. He buried his head into the back of my me and huffed.

That settled it, he was treating me as a father. I was scared. How was I supposed to react. I just decided that it would be best to fly, to get my thoughts off that subject and concentrate on flying, which I did. I have to think this through. I have to talk to Eclipse, she has to decide too.

I took off, flying slowly to not awake the now sleeping youngling on my neck. I sighed. It's just a two hour trip to the nest now.

Shadow

I was deep in my thoughts. The thoughts shrouded my mind so much I nearly flew over the nest. The youngling was still asleep wrapped comfortably around my neck, head in between my ears breathing on the back of my neck. When I felt his belly expand with another breath, another thought filled my mind; when did he last eat? My face flushed. I knew younglings needed to eat, and often too, if they want to keep their strength up. That's why he tired quickly when we were playing. I'll have to get Eclipse to get some fish.

My second in command flew up to my while I was coming in for landing. "Alpha Shadow, you have returned!" He joyfully expressed "Was you mission successful?"

I smiled at his questioned. "Yes. Yes I think it was". I gestured to my neck before he asked what it was. He was looking there, very hard in fact. he squinted his yellow-green eyes. He must have spotted the youngling, because his eyes widened.

"Where did you find it?" He questioned.

"I found it on Berk, living alone, fending himself" I replayed. The Fire-Wing gasped. "I'm glad I got there in time. The Vikings found him when I got there." I winced at the memory, know if i wasn't there he wouldn't be able to defend himself. "Fire-Wing, Go find my mate and get her to return to our home" I commanded

"Yes Alpha"

"Oh and Blazer" I began he gave me his attention. "Don't tell her, and get her to bring some fish"

Blazer smiled, "Yes Sir." At that he flew off, I entered the nest, and climbed higher in altitude to get to the alphas platform. I landed and this time without nearly flipping. I looked around, making sure no one was watching us. I don't want gossip flooding the nest. I moved deeper into the cave.

"Hey Little guy, wake up" I said softly. He flicked open his eyes sleepily, one at a time. He pulled himself to his feet, and leaped of my neck. He stretch his front legs out and yawned, accompanied by a high pitch yawning noise. Dammit, he just has to be cute doesn't he. I lay down on my side and used my wing to drag him closer to me. He was within reach of my front paws and a picked him up and held him. I wrapped my wing around him, and my head hiding the outside world. I smiled at him and he warbled back. Yep, this is going to be something great.

Eclipse

That's I did not expect.

I was talking to the resident magic wielder Gargonbrae about Mine and Shadows...Predicament. She wasn't pleased and sorrowful to hear about it. I was about to burst into tears on the spot when she told me she couldn't help.

"It's just the one thing I've always dreamed of since I met Shadow." I almost whimpered. My head hung low and my eyes started to water.

"Eclipse, please I'm sure it's just a string of bad luck" She comforted "You two just have to keep trying" I nodded, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"My Lady Alpha" A voice called from outside the cave. I could tell by the voice who it was.

"Yes, Blazer come on in." I called back, trying to hide my sorrow. "What is it?" I questioned, upon his entry.

"My Lady Alpha, your mate has returned and wishes to see you." He stated."It is urgent." Why did he have to say it was urgent. Just another thing to put on my pile of things to think about. Blazer must have heard my exasperated sigh. "Oh sorry Lady Alpha, It's nothing bad." That relieved me, but yet he had to continue. "He also wishes you to bring some fish on the way back, I don't worry, it's not for him." Okay that made me confused, Who would the fish be for? Why was he gone for so long? Why does he have to make me worry all the time?

"Okay, Thank you Blazer, and thank you Gargonbrae" I stated while looking at each of them. I took off from the cave, and made my way to the nearest food storage. It must have been filled on the last raid to Berk. Last time I checked, it was empty. I selected three large fish and left, making my way up to the alpha cave.

When I arrived, Shadow was not there. But I was mistaken when I found him at the back of the cave. A wing over his face and front paws, and cooing at something under said wing. I pulled his head out quickly, like it had been nipped at. That's when he spotted me.

"Well, hello there!" He said "Come look at what I found, all alone in the forest fending for his little lonesome." He was somewhat excited, more than I had seen in a few weeks. But I felt the same, Ever since I found out about...I shook my head away from the thoughts.

He lifted his wing.

I gasped. He was holding a youngling, Nightwalker. It was nipping at his paws trying to break free. It stopped when it spotted me. It eyes, round and curious. Shadow released him from the hold he had him in, and the youngling cautiously walked up to me. He sniffed my snout, I did the same. His eyes went from curious to excited. and he rubbed his cheek on mine. He was so...trusting. He walked over to one of the cod I had dropped on the ground from my initial shock.

He picked one up and walked back to me, dropped it at my paws, and sauntered back over to pick up another. It repeated the process with Shadow, dropping it at his paws. before grabbing the last and attempted to eat it. I walked up to him. He turned to me with pleading eyes. It was so cute, I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed and swallowed his fish, before regurgitating it for him. I have no idea why I knew to do that. He seemed thankful and ate the now slimy fish.

Shadow of course took no time in eating his and swallowed it whole. But I ate slowly trying my best to recover from this...event. I continued to watch the youngling eat and saunter back to Shadow, like nothing was going to bother him about the world. He lay back down, leaning against Shadows belly, and promptly fell asleep. Shadow soon joined him, probably from exhaustion of having to carry a youngling around.

Only now did I recover from the shock that gripped my body, and happiness replaced it. Shadow unconsciously wrapped around the youngling who himself was curled tightly in a ball. I crawled up to them and wrapped around the exposed part of the youngling. Shadow placed his wing over me and the young Nightwalker.

I soon joined my mate and his rescued Nightwalker, in a cheerful sleep.

 **Well there you go, Because of the amount of good feedback I got for the first chapter, I worked hard on writing the next to get it up by tonight.**

 **Hope it wasn't to bad.**

 **And we got to meet Eclipse, Shadows Night Fury mate. Oh and what a happy family so far. Don't worry more to come but not tomorrow or the next day. Maybe Friday...for New Zealand.**

 **Well with that said I shall take my leave. Good day my Friends**

 **Attero.**


	3. Our Blood, Our Thought, Our Soul

**This is an Author's Note**

 **This is the end of the Author's Note**

 **Begin the story**

Eclipse

It's been just over a week, since our little young Nightwalker was rescued and brought to the nest. We took him to Gorgonbrae after our nap together, for a check up.

She was surprised to see the souvenir Shadow brought back with him. Apart from slight malnutrition and sleep deprivation, she came to the conclusion that he was fine, although she did comment on how squirmy he was. She said how he doesn't like to be pinned. I took a note to remember that in the future. I also discovered that he was a changed one, but he is still one of us, so my opinion was unchanged. And he still damn cute.

Rumour spread through the nest like wildfire, until we released to the nest the story, and introduced its new resident. some wanted to see him and congratulate us, but that's when we discovered he doesn't like mass attention. The youngling spent all of his time with us, not leaving me or Shadows side. The young Nightwalker almost became dependant on us, that was until we discovered he's mischievous.

 _We were playing a game of hide and seek with him. Shadow and I had been searching for an hour, and were starting to grow worried. No one had seen him and we had looked everywhere. Every nook and cranny. Shadow and I met up at the spring the dragons use to bath from. We both were really worried now. Shadow continued to look, I started to preen my left wing. I had moved to the underside to remove an itch, when I saw it. Two forest green orbs staring back at me. How did I not know, he was hanging off the underside of my wing, yet I didn't feel a thing. Relief had flooded me, when I saw his grin, I had now Idea how long he was there for. I called for Shadow and he returned, confused to why I called him back, questioning me if I found the youngling. I showed the underside of my wing to him. He laughed, the little youngling was still attached to my wing with a mischievous look plastered to his face._

Ever since then, whenever we played a game, we were extra vigilant. We continued to send dragons to raids but only Shadow has been going, I have been staying and caring for 'Hiccup'.

The adoption ritual was in an hour, I, along with Shadow and Hiccup, grew very anxious. With this, we were to become a family.

Hiccup

I don't know what came over me. I just could help but let my instincts take over, I quickly trusted these two Night Furys like they were my parents.

I just want these two to be my parents.

I wish I could communicate better, I was two when I transformed into a dragon, and I only knew very little human words at that point, but how was I to speak other dragons when I wasn't taught. I understood them, like it's a natural instinct. But speaking was a different story. I want to thank them for taking me in as one of their own.

They were doing an adoption ritual in an hour. I was going to become their son. They said that an ancient magic was involved. I was hoping it won't hurt. I didn't even leave their side, even when we played hide and seek. Literally. I didn't feel safe away from them. Stupid dragon instincts, I was young. I wanted to explore. Play games with the Night Fury's. Maybe after the ritual.

I was lying next to the female Night Fury, with my head on the paws. I had just woken up from a nap. Ever since I've met these dragons I have become more whimsical and mischievous. I just can't help but be a kid. My inner child decided to resurface after having to mature quickly to survive on my own. My eyes were fluttering open, and the female I've come to know as Eclipse noticed me. She was lying next to me, which I can proudly say comforted me, wrapped me in her front paws. She smiled at me, which I returned, although more sluggish. She started to groom the top of my head. Although we have done this before, I couldn't get over how rough her tongue was, even on the tougher scales of my head. But it made me feel so...loved. Wanted. Cared for.

Shadow had returned with some fish. Now usually I would run and leap onto his head, which would make him drop the fish in his mouth, which I would then grab and run away, with a crooked grin plastered to my face. But this time I was really tired and hungry. The old Nadder known as 'Gorgonbrae' said I was still recovering from sleep deprivation, which was right. I had slept much the past year and a half. It gets difficult to sleep when you're afraid you'll get eaten or killed by the first predator to walk by. Because of this, I developed stealth techniques.

The Night Fury's discovered why my legs were stocky for a youngling; I was able to hold myself to a surface upside down. Just something I developed when on my own. I can do it very carefully, to the point where I can latch to someone or something and it or they wouldn't feel me there.

Shadow padded up to us and dropped the fresh cod at Eclipse's feet, before inching closer to my face.

"Hey you" he cooed. "You hungry?". Most younglings would sleepily say yes, but how was I supposed to. I don't know how to speak 'dragon'. "You have to eat before the ritual." The ritual, I forgot. They are going to officially adopt me. They said something about infusing themselves with me, removing my old parents blood from my veins and integrating their own. They also said something about my aesthetic features staying the same, but most physical attributes would change. Some sort of high level, ancient magic.

I looked at the fish closest to me. I was about to reach to it when I felt my soon-to-be mothers warmth leave me. I perked my head and ears up and looked at her. She was standing, stretching her front legs.

She turned to see me looking at her. she brought her snout against mine. "Come on, eat up" She whispered softly. "We have to get ready". I looked back at the fish. I couldn't deny I was hungry. Again, as I was about to reach over and grab the fish, I felt Eclipse's rough tongue run up the side of my face. I quickly turned to look at her again. I saw her grinning, My ears flopped down again and I turned to the fish. ' _This time, This time for sure_ ' I looked back at Eclipse and Shadow. They were talking amongst themselves.

Still lying down, I used my front legs to drag my body forwards. I moved my head down to the same height as the fish butted it with the end of my nose. ' _Salmon, My favorite_ ' I snapped at the head of the fish with fully unsheathed teeth, essentially slicing the fish in two. I swallowed the head of the Salmon whole, using the muscles in my throat to swallow it. I stood, stretched, and moved to the second half, swallowing that whole as well.

I continued to stretch. I put my wings to full length and tail stiff before flopping it back down and folding my wings back up. I then sneezed, earning an awe from behind me. Licking my lips I turned around to face Eclipse staring back at me. Shadow was no longer there. "Come on you, it's time" she said with hint of excitement. I nodded, and bounded twice towards her before leaping on her neck. They learned that I don't like to be picked up by the scruff of the neck, it makes me feel helpless.

I leaped to her neck, heaving myself on, curling in a ball and wrapping my tail around her neck. This became my cliche thing after a while. I trilled when I was ready, my only form of communication, and slotted my head under Eclipse's ears and flaps.

She walked to the edge of the platform we were living on, the Alpha platform, and leaped. She extended her wings a softly glided down to the ritual stone, a stone that looked like a sea stack, sitting in the direct center of the volcano, in the open.

Unlike Shadow, Eclipse was a more well trained, more experienced flyer, flying and landing with extreme amount of grace. If you weren't paying attention, you'll would think you hadn't landed at all. Eclipse sauntered over to the center and asked me to lie in a ball there, of course, I did as I was asked. Shadow joined me and surrounded one side while Eclipse on the other. The made a circle on the ground with their bodies with me in the center. Gorgonbrae joined us, and asked if we were ready.

We all were ready and certain. Gorgonbrae started chanting some words. An ancient dragon language perhaps. Soon Eclipse and Shadow joined in. After about a minute or two the two of them spoke, "He is our blood, our thought, our soul" together. I grew more tired before entering unconsciousness.

Shadow

He is our blood, our thought, our soul.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to fall asleep after the chant was spoken. Once he had entered a deep sleep, which of course didn't take long either, a blue mist leaked out throughout our bodies and into Hiccups. The exchange was happening. he would effectively be our son, and Eclipse's more advanced maternal instincts would active for Hiccup. Hiccup would also acquire a new name and basic knowledge, like how to talk and basic flight.

His scales started to glow with a bright white light. Eclipse and I turned to each other. I looked deep into her turquoise eyes, she looked into mine. We already knew the name we were going to give him. we said it together

"Our Cael"

We turned back to the newly dubbed Cael, who had returned back to his normal position. The ritual was complete. He was our son. I could see something change in the both of them. Eclipse knew what to do now to look after him by pure instinct. And Cael, well he was slightly bigger for a start, and sleeping. He'll have a hangover after this. Eclipse stood up and nuzzled me. "He's ours now" She said quietly, voiced laced with extreme excitement.

She picked him up by the scruff and thanked Gorgonbrae, before flying back to the Alpha's cave. I flew off after her. When I landed she already had him in her front paws lying on the ground. She was grooming him. We'll I guess that means her mothering instincts are now working.

His eyes were flickering open every once and awhile. I strolled up to Eclipse and nuzzled her lovingly. I too felt a change. The fathering side of me was now in full action. I layed down next to them.

"This is a god send, Shadow" Eclipse said to me looking directly into my eyes. "Our dragon gods have delivered us what we dreamed of. It's finally happened. We can have a family"

"I know" Was all I could muster

"I didn't think we would have one since we discovered..." She stumbled on her own words, the subject obviously still striking a nerve. "Since we discovered I was infertile." She finished. She looked down at Cael. "We must protect him. I can't lose him now. Not after we just got him." She looked back to me."Please Shadow. Please tell me we won't, lose him".

I look at her, seriousness running through every ounce of my body "I wholeheartedly promise." I said. And I meant it, every word of it

Cael squirmed. But he did something we weren't expecting yet

His voice was sleepy and quiet, yet childish and cute, but we still heard it.

"I love you"

 **Well they have officially adopted Hiccup… I mean Cael**

 **Cael sounds similar to Kyle but the 'a' is more prominent like ka-ael**

 **And Cael means** **in** **Latin** **:** **Heaven, sky, air, universe, weather, world**

 **Thought it suited**

 **Well till next time whenever**

 **(This is a really half assed author's note)**

 **Attero.**

 **p.s. Thanks to everyone who has given me great support for this story. I didn't think it was that great.**

 **I'm done see ya**

 **Attero.**


	4. Mischievousness

**!JUST SOMETHING TO REMEMBER!**

 **Hiccup is now Cael (kai-eel)**

 **Shadow and Eclipse are now Cael parents by some magic DNA exchanging thing. idk**

 **Their all dragons.**

 **Begin**

1 year later

3rd Person

"Do you not realize how much trouble you're in Cael!" Eclipse was never one to get angry, but this crossed the line. "What made you think that you and your friends had the right to prank Mrs Gorgonbrae" Eclipse was scolding her son for believing that smearing red clay all over the elderly blue Nadder was funny. It surely was not, especially for the Nadder in question. Cael was not the only one being scolded today. All his friends were as well.

One of the mothers over heard one of the boys of Cael's little group mention something about a prank. She brought it to the attention of the other mothers, which eventually lead to the current situation. The mothers walked in on them smearing red clay all over the sleeping Nadder. It cause Eclipse to scream at Cael, who instantly back down in submission. He had made his mother angry before, he definitely regretted doing it again. Of course Eclipses scream woke the poor Nadder, who ran to the bath springs. Each of the mothers grabbed their respective child by the scruff and stormed off their caves. Cael didn't even bother struggling over Eclipses painful iron hold on his scruff.

He knows he shouldn't have done it. Oh and boy does he regret it.

Eclipse was pacing back and forth in front of Cael, Babbling on about how he was the heir to the nest, the next Alpha. He had this talk before, about Alpha family morality's.

"I'm sorry mom, okay" Cael interrupted Eclipse's rant and she stopped dead in her tracks and gave a hard glare at Cael. He couldn't stand the weight the glare held and dropped down, using his paws to cover his eyes. "I'm sorry, we were bored and had nothing to do. We-we just wanted to have fun. I'm sorry"

Eclipse's gaze softened, but she wouldn't let her mischievous son that. "You knew it was wrong Cael, yet you did it anyway" Eclipse scolded. Cael just want his Father, Shadow home. He would calm his mother down."You are grounded." Cael eyes raised back up, as wide as plates. "No flying, no friends, no training for a moon cycle" Eclipse let slip a victorious smirk form on her dragoness lips as she watch Cael drop to the floor exasperated."And, you must formally apologize to Mrs Gorgonbrae" She added "And maybe we could shorten your punishment by the grade of your apology". A glimmer of hope brought it self to Cael's eyes. She had always loved seeing the glimmer, but it only faded again. Cael knew he was the worst at apologies, especially formal ones. Sarcasm seemed to be his strong suit.

But he was going to try hard on this apology, he did not want to be grounded for a whole moon cycle. He had young Alpha training with his mother and father, he loved his training. Shadow, his father, was teaching him offensive and defensive techniques, as well as political moves. Eclipse his mother was teaching him flying techniques and speed, as well as stunts.

She was surely going to go hard on him in the next few weeks. All because he participated in some stupid prank.

Cael sighed."Okay" He was not looking forward to this. No matter how hard he was going to try to apologize, he was going to mess it up.

"Come along now Cael" Eclipsed commanded. "Let's go apologize." She gestured with her head for Cael to follow. He got back on all fours and trudged after her. Eclipse turned back to see her son moping, dragging the tip of his tail and wings along the ground. "Cael, stop dragging your wings, and lift your tail." Cael readjusted his wings, folding them against his body and lifted the tip of his tail. But he didn't lift his head, and continued to trudge past Eclipse. Eclipse merely padded after him.

Cael was extremely nervous and anxious. He was entering the elderly Nadder's cave after his mother deemed it okay for him to enter. he was now sitting on his haunches in front of his prank victim. Mrs Gorgonbrae was looking at the mischievous Nightwalker expectantly. Cael took in a deep breath.

"Mrs Gorgonbrae" He started, he was going to work hard on the apology. "I wish to formally apologize for my accrued actions, they were something a maturing Nightwalker and future Alpha should have participated in." He hoped it was good. "I participated, because I want to have some senseless fun, but looking back I have realized that the prank was the wrong thing to do" Now it was time for him to make his sacrifice. "I would like to offer my assistance for however long you deem"

Both Eclipse and Gorgonbrae were surprised at Cael sacrifice. Gorgonbrae stood up and spoke to the poor Nightwalker. "Youngling, I do accept your apology" Cael was still looking down at the floor, but nodded. "Your apology is sincere, so I will not need your help. But thank you Cael".

Eclipse walked up to Cael with a proud smile and thanked Gorgonbrae. "Come on, Cael we must be going. Your father will be return with lunch soon." She nuzzled Cael who stood and walked after her.

"Once again I'm sorry Mrs Gorgonbrae" he said one last time before bounding off to catch up with his mother.

"I am very proud of you Cael" Eclipse stated. It caused Cael to look up at his mother. They were still walking back to their home. "That apology was very good, better than any you have done before." They were just arriving at their home. Eclipse turned to face her son. "Therefore you shall have no punishment. But, do not take these words lightly Cael. If you do this again your punishment will be more severe." Eclipses tone was very serious. But Cael was glad to know his mother was happy of his apology. He was also glad that he was not grounded. Oh how his friends would be jealous.

"Shadow?" Eclipse was wondering where her beloved mate was. His patrol should have ended by now. "Are you home?" Maybe he was still collecting food. She turned to see Cael leaping and playing with something. She turned to see what her son was playing with and sat on her haunches, wrapping her tail around her front paws. Similar to that of cat. Cael's head was low to the ground, and he stomped his front paw on the ground in front of him. Cael lifted his paw very slightly to view a cockroach. Eclipse smiled and chuckled when the cockroach just jumped back up again and quickly crawled off. Cael's head flung up in shock and his ears and flaps flared. he watched, eyes wide, as the cockroach crawled off the side of the platform.

Eclipse chuckled at her son's ignorance. Eclipse stood and nuzzled Cael to calm him down. He had grown over the past year. Eclipse and Shadow we surprised to see how intelligent Cael actually was, he could understand dragons perfectly yet never knew how to communicate back. He understood not only basic concepts, but advanced ones to, only having to see what to do to learn it. he learnt dragon tongue off the basic knowledge they had given him and quickly learnt the rest, just by listening to his parents.

When Eclipse started teaching him how to fly, he grasped the concepts she was trying to teach him faster than any dragon she had come across. For Eclipse, she had known him for a year, but she was worried that he might mature too quickly and miss out on his childhood. He already spent three as a human and one and a half as a dragon on his own. But yet here he was nuzzling his adoptive mother like see was his actual mother. By theory he was her son, her and shadows blood was running through his veins due to the ritual a year ago.

"I am very proud of you Cael" Eclipse just felt the need to say it again, because she was truly proud of him. She couldn't have children, she was infertile. Cael was a god send, Cael was her chance at a family, the one thing she always wanted, ever since she meet Shadow. Ever since she fell in love with Shadow after falling out of tree on top of him. Not one of her most graceful moments.

She awoke from her thoughts once she realized Cael was no longer nuzzling her, let alone in front of her. "Cael?" She called. She looked around, she would have noticed if he left, so he still on the platform somewhere. Of course she would never make a mistake again. She checked her wings, back, and tail. But he wasn't anywhere there. Cael refused to tell them how he was so stealth, he refused to tell them his techniques. Eclipse, before Cael, was the most stealthiest of dragons in the nest. But Cael took it to a whole new level. Eclipse looked over the edge. She occasionally caught Cael hanging off there. Once she was satisfied that he was not there she moves to the Alpha cave. As she was looking for Cael another thought popped into her head.

Cael had those markings on his head the red markings with the slight tint of brown in them, on the tips of his ears and flaps, as well as a line down his snout. All the markings aren't just solid shapes, there ornate markings with curls and points. They made him unique. at first Eclipse and shadow believed they were due to him being a changed one, but when asking Gorgonbrae she said that some Nightwalkers had markings.

Eclipse was searching for Cael all over the place. She knows he didn't leave, he has the courtesy to ask permission first.

Eclipse was to focused on finding Cael to hear Shadow land with two other Nightwalkers. "Cael, where are you?" She asked, still not realizing that what she was doing was amusing three other Nightwalkers. Eclipse pulled herself onto her hind legs and looked in a crevice that was too high to look through normally. Leaning on the wall she peered in. She saw nothing. She backed up on land on her front paws again. "Cael, I am your mother, stop hiding, I'm still disappointed in you."

"Oh, what did he do now" Eclipse physically jumped at Shadows voice, but felt relieved when spotting Shadow. She nuzzled him affectionately.

"Cael and his friends pranked Mrs Gorgonbrae an hour ago" she stated. "Covered her scales in red clay." Shadow was trying to fight of a grin that was threatening to form on his face. He had found that red clay when he was young, a massive deposit of it, and wanted to perform the same prank.

"Well, my love, may I introduce this lovely couple here" He turned and walked out of the cave, Eclipse followed. "Here we have Stella and Knight" He gestured to the respective owners of each name. In turn the said there greetings back. They seemed like a nice couple

"Hello and Welcome to the Northern Nest, my name is Eclipse, and I suppose you already know my mate Shadow" Eclipse warmly welcomed.

"Yes, we have, Thank you Eclipse." Stella happily replied. "And we would like to introduce you to our daughter, Aurora" Eclipse was baffled, she didn't see any youngling around, she couldn't even see her own hidden son. As she was about to ask, when a youngling bounded up to Knight's head and leaped off. She was shy and didn't make eye contact. She sat next to her mother, and stayed quiet. Aurora, like Cael, and ornate markings on her ears, flap's and snout, but they were different colors, like the colors you would see in the Aurora Borealis. Aurora's eyes where a beautiful shade of violet.

"Well, Stella I would introduce you to my son, but he's currently hiding" Eclipse smiled at the thought of her son, listening in on this very conversation. Then it struck her, how many conversations did Cael eavesdrop on. The thought disturbed her.

"Oh, no worries Eclipse, I'm sure he's just shy" Stella said in understanding. she was right Cael was shy, took him three weeks just to say something to his friends. "He'll show up eventually." Eclipse couldn't help but feel embarrassed, she was his mother.

Shadow caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, crawling across the ceiling. He didn't look at it, he didn't need to, he knew what it was. "Cael get down here now." Shadow commanded. I didn't often command his child like that, but sometimes it was the only way to get the stubborn child do do as he was told in times like this. An attribute he keeped from his former viking self. There were other Nightwalkers here, a rare occurrence to come across the nest or 'The Hive' most outsider dragons called it. It was the biggest nest on Midgard.

all the other Nightwalkers looked at Shadow expectantly mixed with confusion. they were silent and waited. Eventually Cael made his way to above his father and dropped, flipping in mid air to land on his paws. Shadow and Eclipse were unfazed when they witnessed Cael drop from the ceiling onto Shadows back. It happened many times before, but it startled the three other Nightwalkers. Cael slowly made his way up to his father's head, belly flat to his Shadows back. He peaked over Shadows head before fully exposing himself as he sat on his father head.

The Nightwalkers were intrigued by the young Nightwalker, he looked the same age as Aurora. and shared the ornate marking attribute as Aurora. Even Aurora seemed interested in the young dragon, but quickly looked away in embarrassment, silently thanking the dragons don't blush.

Cael was still quite shy, and leaped down from his annoyed father's head. Shadow didn't get annoyed when Cael sat on his head, he got annoyed when Cael started flicking the end of his tail in anxiousness. Cael never liked attention, yet here were five dragons, beating the prying eyes on him. "H-hello my names is Cael" He stuttered out, barely able to keep himself from breaking down from nervousness. He wasn't sure if these Nightwalkers were absolutely friendly.

All nervous thoughts stopped though, when he locked eyes with Aurora. A strange fluttering feeling spread itself through his stomach. Both the younglings looked away with embarrassment.

Cael moved closer to Aurora. He couldn't stop himself from say what he said next, "Hey you're pretty." Cael stopped dead. Why did he just say that.

"Thank you" Aurora mumbled out quietly, even she was confused on the thoughts she was having. Cael just made her happy, just by being present. She could physically feel herself open up to Cael. Her shyness literally just fade away when she looks into his eyes. Aurora had never felt this way before.

"Hey do you want to play tag or something?" Cael's voice rang through her head, breaking her from her, curious thought.

She honestly didn't know why she felt like this. she was often very well reserved. "Okay sure!" she said happily gazing back into his eyes again. Cael smiled returned, and he looked back at Eclipse.

"As long as it's okay with Stella, then you two can play in the meadow" Eclipse said

"Oh, it's fine." Stella added

Both younglings were very happy at this point. Both feeling the need to be with the other. "Come with me Aurora!" Cael happily exclaimed before he ran off down the only path that lead up to the Alpha Cave, followed closely behind Aurora.

Both set of parents looked at each other, and smiled.

They had never seen either of the children act that way.

 **Wow**

 **That was difficult to write for some reason.**

 **Well did i just a love interest in, I don't know**

 **I guess we'll see.**

 **If you have any Ideas you want in the story P.M me and I'll give 'em some thought**

 **Anyways Probably a few days till the next chapter**

 **Once again Thank you all for the support, you fuel this story.**

 **Attero.**


	5. Promise Me

**If you haven't realized yet you may notice there is very little dialogue. This is because I don't like dialogue and tend to have very little to none in my stories. Yeah sorry bout that. Plus my stories tend to really only cover highlights of the main character's life, so it probably won't be that long depending on how many chapters plus how many filler chapters I have. Yup.**

Hope its not to bad

 **%\%**

Both sets of parents barely saw their respective child. They were too busy playing in the meadow. They would only see them at night and in the mornings, when they would come and eat and sleep. Cael and Aurora spent every second with each other, not exactly understanding why they wanted to be with each other so much. Whenever either of the parents went looking for them they would hide. Cael obviously taught Aurora his stealth skills and techniques. Both are just as evilly mischievous as the other. Everyone could see it, except for them, they were perfect for each other, and were clearly in love. But they were ignorant to that, and ignorant to those around them. too busy focusing on each other than what was actually happening.

Tonight was different though Cael and Aurora were stuck inside, due to a thundering storm outside. Each lightning strike shaking the walls of the volcano. Storms were common here at the nest. But Aurora and her parents weren't used to it. Aurora was scared, seeking comfort. She was trying to gain some from Cael, but the freaking stone was sleeping through the storm.

Aurora was wondering how he could sleep through this storm. She looked him over, she couldn't help but notice the fluttering feeling she got in her gut when she did. She noticed his ears, they were flat against his neck, so he was blocking the sound out. She butted his head with her nose. He stirred and groaned. She was going to do it again, but jumped at a lightning strike. Aurora whimpered, that got Cael's attention. He raised his head and turned, sighting the cowering Aurora, who also looks like she is about to cry, she was obviously scared.

"Aurora? Are you okay?" Cael's voice was laced with concern for his best friend.

"Cael" Aurora paused, caught on her words. Yearning for his protection, although not understanding why. "Can I rest with you?" Aurora really hoped he would say yes, she needed comfort.

"Sure" Cael was more than happy to help Aurora. Cael was larger than Aurora, meaning Aurora just curled into his chest, neck and stomach area. She curled herself into a tight ball feeling the warmth emanate from Cael's body. She lay her head down right next to Cael, whose eyes were already closed. She pressed her cheek against his. She felt Cael wrap his tail around her.

Another boom of thunder rumbled the volcano, yet Aurora felt calm. She had that comfort she had yearned for since the storm started. Their parents had gone out to get fish for the journey they would be having soon.

The journey. Aurora felt a sense of sadness rush through her, she would be leaving the nest. Leaving Cael. She couldn't understand these feelings she had every time she was around him. She has never felt these feelings for anyone else, not even her parents. She just had to be with him. She always felt warm when he was by her. What she didn't know is that Cael felt the same.

Yet here they were, Aurora wrapped in Cael's warm embrace. She didn't want to leave. Why couldn't her family stay here. Cael's family were more than happy to let them stay, they even offered to let them stay. She just wanted to be with Cael, for some reason.

It wasn't long before the arms of fatigue embraced Aurora, and she fell asleep wrapped up in Cael. She saw one last thing before she closed her eyes, Cael's wing draped over her like a blanket.

%\%

"Eclipse, What's your opinion of Aurora and Cael?" Stella was asking a valid question. It made Eclipse fall into thought. What were they going to do. It was clear that the two had fallen for each other. She hoped they didn't understand, then maybe they would be able to live apart. But if it is love, they'll find a way back together. The whole situation was frustrating yet cute.

"I...I don't know" Eclipse admitted.

"Aurora's afraid of storms." Stella sounded guilty. "I shouldn't have left her there." A moment passed before Stella and a glimmer of hope fling through her eye. "Maybe Cael will comfort her." She seemed like she was talking to herself. Eclipse was just as hopeful, yet she knew something Stella didn't.

Cael enters a mini hibernation during every storm, Eclipse remembered the first time he did it. He had both of them worried, thinking he'd entered a coma. Not only that, but those who rest with or sleep close to him while he's in the miniature hibernation, they are pulled into it as well. When eventually waking, they awake invigorated, completely full of life.

When Eclipse and Shadow asked Cael why, he replied by saying that it was the only time he could get a good sleep while on Berk. That he had to be on alert for predators and Vikings, and that storms were the only time when they were not out hunting and searching. If he went into a mini hibernation, it would re-energize him, meaning he had to eat less. It was a very intelligent adaption to his situation, but no one understood why it was semi contagious.

Eclipse explained this to Stella who was surprise and impressed, saying Cael was very intelligent especially when it came to adapting to situations. Stella must have thought about it more, because she suddenly seem upset and guilty. Realizing that Aurora had no one during the storm. It was only lucky that they were heading back. Their mates behind them talking about something the females couldn't hear.

A view of the volcano finally splitting through the thick veil of rain. The females aimed for the lower entrance, and flew through the zig zagging tunnels and entering the volcano's warm caldera, using the thermals to rise to the alpha den. Both females landed softly, whereas the males landed with a thud.

Stella and Eclipse went inside the cave to look for their children. Boy were they in for a surprise. They found Cael with Aurora sleeping under his wing. Stella smiled knowing that Aurora had found comfort in the storm. Eclipse though, was also happy but knew that they were both in a mini hibernation. **(A/N: I hate saying that)**

Stella knew this as well but was still happy. Aurora held in Cael's embrace to comfort her from the storm. Damn that was cute.

They really had fallen in love. Stella and Eclipse were both sure they wouldn't understand their feelings for each other yet, but if they were to meet again thy would then understand. Plus Aurora was going to have a good sleep.

"Eclipse?" Stella pondered. "This mini hibernation, do you know what it is like?" Eclipse knew all too well what it was like, first hand. The second time that Cael went into his hibernation, she lay there with him. She fell asleep, even when she was wide awake. The sleep was filled with strange dreams, all in third person of Cael. Eclipse believed she was in Cael's dream scape, but only barely. When she awoke, she had more energy than she had ever felt before. She played with Cael for hours, waiting for Shadow to return. When he did, Eclipse sent Cael out to play with his friends for a few hours, as well as making sure no one would disturb them. Lets just say Shadow and Eclipse were tired after that. Shadow saying she had the strength of ten dragons. **(Wow)**

Eclipse and Stella chuckled when Eclipse told the recalled event to Stella. No one knows when the storm will end, so Aurora and Cael could be in a hibernation for a week. Maybe more maybe less. Thee parents knew that the two would be hard to control when they wake up.

%\%

The Storm has Dissipated (Finally)

Aurora felt good. Really good. Her eyes still clouding her mind in darkness. She felt warm, like something was holding her in an embrace. Her eyes creaked open, from being shut for far too long. Honestly, she felt invigorated, ready to race the world, lap it four times, and still take a nap before winning. Although, when her eyes opened she found she was still staring into darkness. Shew focused a little and discovered an embarrassing sight. She was lying directly next to Cael's head, his tail like a wall built around her, and his wing draped over her like a blanket. She didn't stay embarrassed for long, she wanted to stay like this, here with Cael in his loving embrace. Especially the time they spent together in his dream scape. **(A/N: And that will remain a secret (Maybe))** She moved her head slightly, more towards Cael, an action she regretted. It awoke Cael, His deep forest green eyes opened staring deeply into her violet eyes. A smile grew on both of their faces.

"Good morning" Cael spoke, his voice just as dreamy as she remembered. They still hadn't discussed why the felt these feelings with each other. Both too embarrassed to say. Afraid that they might destroy their friendship which they built, the friendship that Cael's friends envy. Who, by the way, we're all still grounded.

"Good morning" Aurora replied just as cheery. She was about to say something when a soft voice joined the mix.

"Actually it's just turned afternoon" Both young Nightwalkers turned to face the intruder of their moment only to find Eclipse and Stella entering the cave, fish in their maws. Eclipse was the one who spoke, the moment destroyer.

"You two have been asleep for a week and a half" Stella stated. Nearly a week after the point in which the second Nightwalker family had to leave. "Aurora, I don't want to be rude, but we are leaving soon. now that you're awake."

Aurora gasped, raising her head of the ground. She accidentally head butted Cael. She apologized for it, even though Cael believed she didn't need to. Cael removed the wing encasing her and rolled away. Before pushing himself onto his feet, with the utmost ease, and ambling of tho his mother. Cael nuzzled his mother's cheek affectionately. But Eclipse most have spotted that hint of mischievousness in his eye and pulled away. But she was to late, Cael managed to rip away a fish from Eclipses mother and sprint off with it. Eclipse would have been fine, but that was her favorite type of fish, and Cael knew it. Eclipse screamed after him, demanding him to come back, before running after him.

Stella dropped one of the fish in front of Aurora, before swallowing hers whole and turning to watch the mother and son dragons bound around, Eclipse trying desperately to get _her_ fish back. Cael was letting up have had an energy boost that Eclipse couldn't compare to, having already been tired, trying to get the fish for Cael and herself. Stella was too busy to giggling at Eclipse and Cael to see Aurora eat her fish.

Aurora nudged Stella, who turned to face her daughter."Mum, Do we have to leave?" Stella felt guilty, this was the happiest she had seen her daughter, and she had basically forgotten the reason when they were traveling a lot, but she could never forget. They were banished out of there other nest, for something they didn't do. They were framed. She was scared they would be unaccepted. But Eclipse and Shadow both knew why they had been banished and understood, saying that most southern nests don't want Nightwalkers as Leaders, or higher ranking members of packs, and are usually removed, dead or alive. Stella nodded. Aurora drooped after that, clearly distraught and upset, only to add to Stella's guilt. "Mum, what does it feel like to be in love?" That one caught Stella by surprise.

Stella explained what she felt when she fell in love with Knight. She was soon joined by Eclipse, triumphantly holding her Icelandic Cod in her mouth before swallowing it. Cael had joined his just arriving father and was now tormenting him. Eclipse also explained what she felt when she fell in love with Shadow. Aurora came to the conclusion that she was in love with Cael, no doubts about it.

Aww Cute.

%\%

Stella, Knight and Aurora were about to leave, headed north. After Shadow advised them to avoid the Nightwalker back further north due to their alphas...controlling nature.

"Aurora" Cael walked up to her while their parents were still discussing navigation tips. "Promise me you will come back to visit." Both the colors on their ears and flaps flaring with a vibrant assortment of colors.

"I promise" Aurora said with all seriousness. She licked Cael's cheek leaving him in shock before bounding into her father's back, where she flattened herself.

Then they were away.

Cael watched as his love flew further and further away before moving back inside the volcano.

She promised...

He hoped.

 **Mmmmhmm**

 **Yup that's shi… I mean good**

 **sorry about the latenessnessness of this chapter, I've just been busy you know. Ahh who cares, it's out, that's the important part...isn't it**

 **Well thanks to BloodshotJW for being a great fan, actually helped motivate this chapter's release, even though he wouldn't know it.**

 **MmmHmmm**

 **Bye**

 **Attero.**


	6. Barrier Breaking and Celebrations

**No Authors note. (CBF)**

%\%

10 Years later (lol Retrokill)

Cael's Age = 15

The cave was dark, only four were present. The youngest of the three was on the ground, sitting on their haunches. The other three, sitting on a podium. The largest and oldest in the middle, to his left, one just smaller, the larger ones second in command. To his right, one about the same size as the first, the largest ones son. They were discussing Important matters with the youngest one on the ground.

"You have completed your training" The largest one boomed. His flaps flaring, tightening his alpha control on the young one."I have been observing you, and have deemed you fit for mating with my son, Deca" His son, who was to his right, wore a sick smug grin on his face, eyes filled with lust for the absolutely gorgeous female Nightwalker sat below. "But, following tradition, you have to perform an initiation right." The female nodded. "Now usually you have been sent out to kill a dragon at another nest. But we have gained some information that is important to attend to."

"The Northern Nest has an heir who has turned fifteen recently." The largest one stated. "We cannot let this Nest gain another Nightwalker alpha." The largest one grew restless at his words."You must go a kill him, you must kill the one named Cael, that is your Initiation."

"Yes my alpha" The young female said, her voice monotone. The alpha sensed something within her mind, but shrugged it off. "I will do as you command." She stepped towards the cave entrance, Deca stared at her behind, even more lust filling his eyes, which you wouldn't think was conceivably possible.

"And Aurora" The largest one boomed, causing the grown Aurora to stop and turn. "Good luck and don't fail me." Aurora nodded and leaped up into the sky, the alpha's hold still strong on her.

%\%

Cael hasn't been the same since Aurora left, never quite as happy.

Cael was flying fast, really fast. His mother was training him, challenging him to go faster than his mother could fly, who is the fastest living Nightwalker. He was currently skimming the water, traveling as fast as his mother would at her top speed. He now had to push his body further than any Nightwalker could.

He angled up spreading his wings, flapping his wings and pulling them back in. Slipstreams started to fade in at the tips of his wings as he leveled out. HE was going to do it. _This time, this time for sure!_ He was so close. Only the dragon gods had flown this fast. A funnel of mist formed around his neck, one more wing beat. He spread his wings, and beat them once more.

That did it. The funnel burst, and a deafening boom pierced the air, and then silence. Cael only heard the wind whipping past his ears, and the strain on his wing and fin membrane was a little painful, but he never felt more free than he did now, no limits to hold him back. It was amazing.

Eclipse and Shadow were on a sea stack. This was the last of Cael's training. They were discussing things when they saw Cael rise into the sky. This was it, Cael was going to do the impossible. Both stood in apprehension, breaking the barrier which the gods placed. But barriers are made to be broken, right…

You could see the streams of mist coming off the tips of his wings, a funnel basing itself at his neck. The watched anxious as he beat his wings one more time. The funnel disappeared and a near invisible shock wave emanated from him. It took nearly three seconds for them to hear it, the massive sound blast, louder than thunder. Cael had done it. He speed of faster than anything. He had one more thing to do. Eclipse and Shadow could see him off in the distance banking to the right. His last part of his training was commencing.

Cael's plasma blast were strange. He spent three months being unable to fire blasts. Gorgonbrae said that he had no gas in his fire sacks. He couldn't make a flame. Then three days after his eleventh birthday, he could again. They were different, no long plasma blasts, but something else, more powerful. His fire sacks had no gas in them but were filled with a strange essence, that replenished astonishingly fast. He had infinite shots, and Eclipse and Shadow knew all too well when he got a cold, he couldn't stop sneezing.

Ceal was coming in on the sea stack that they had set a target on, that shrill scream whistled through the air. Eclipse and Shadow took off moving away from the stack. The turned back a witnessed the blast exit Camel's mouth

Brighter than anything, the blast ripped through the air at astonishing speeds. Cael banked up and out of range. The continued until it hit the stack. The following explosion shattered the top of the stack. The blast survived and continued through the base of another, knocking a second stack down. The blast continued through till hitting the water where it hit a ruined, sunken viking long boat. The boat cracked under the immense strain of the blast but didn't survive the explosion as the blast was finally quelled by the sea floor.

That was no Plasma Blast, leaving only carnage in its wake. Cael swooped low towards the beach which his parents were sitting on, before looping back up and around to land on all fours with thud and a dust cloud. He raised his head, his face supporting a smile, his eyes filled with joy and pride.

A crowd of dragons had come to support him on his final exam. the all came along with his parents to congratulate him on his success. He was fully alpha material. Now capable of being supreme alpha of the nest when his parents stepped down. As well as being the first to be capable of running it himself.

Usually the jobs would be split between two alphas. But under the fear that Cael would be alone, they trained him to be capable to run the nest alone. of course he would need the help of his second in command which he will chose. He always said he would choose Flare, his best and first friend he made at the nest.

%\%

 _Flare was a Fire-Wing, and was the son of Blazer, the current second in command. One day Shadow and Blazer were on a mission to scout out a viking island. They took the sons along to teach them a thing or two. They were both twelve at the time. The landed in a forest opening south of the village, which was on the northern shore. (Not Berk.)_

 _The fathers went ahead, while the sons stayed behind. The parents had been gone for less than an hour, and the young males ran into trouble. A one-man Viking scout party found them in the clearing waiting for their fathers to return. He attacked Flare first, making him suffer before mercilessly killing him._

 _Cael snapped. The Viking turned to Cael, who had a look of bloody murder in his eyes. The Viking could barely react when Cael leaped on him smacking the weapon away and pinning him to the ground. Only then did Shadow and Blazer arrive, unbeknownst to Cael. Cael roared and bit down on the Vikings head. With the whole head in his mouth, he twisted. A sick snapping sound could be heard has the Vikings neck not only broke, but his whole head tore of._

 _Cael backed off the viking and spat his head out, blood dripping from his mouth. he turned to Flare and raced over to him, crying over him. The fathers were in shock, not only was one of their sons' dead, but the other brutally killed the Viking responsible for his death. Cael has had a hatred for Vikings ever since._

%\%

Celebration had begun, in the name of Cael's hier right completion. Piles of fish had been built up, yet it was not only fish. Sheep and yaks had been taken from nearby Islands, and roasted. There hadn't been a party like this in a while.

It was late, the party had been raging on for hours. Cael had snuck away from the crowds up to a tunnel near the top of the volcano. It led to a ledge on the outside of the volcano. The ledge was higher than the tallest sea stack, giving a great view of the night sky. Cael wasn't in the mood for partying. He was fifteen. His father warned him of this. He's at mating age, and without a mate he felt as though there was a piece missing in his life. It just something that Nightwalkers feel without a soul mate. Cael lay down, leaving his head raised. He looked to the stars, he always found comfort in looking to the stars. It had been ten years and he still longed to be with her.

She promised.

Yet part of him wasn't hopeful that she would return. Maybe she wouldn't be able to. Maybe she found someone else. Why couldn't he just get over her. He was a nest to run, patrols to do.

Cael sighed before laying his head down on his paws. His life was great, fulfilled, he could ask for a better one. Loving parents, happy nest, great friends. Yet he feels so...lonely.

His father, Shadow told him that when he turns about fourteen, he will start to feel lonely. It's only Nightwalker instinct. Nightwalkers mate for life, and can only mate with their soul mate, making it only more difficult for Nightwalkers to mate.

Cael knew he had to remain strong, he was trained to run a nest, alone. If he has to he will, instincts or not. Cael continued to look up at the flickering stars from his prone position. Maybe he'll just sleep out here tonight. His parents would understand, they knew he was not feeling good at the moment. Shadow had been through what he was going through. It's the males of the species who get affected by it the most. Shadow said that you get used to it, but it will never go away. Just that feeling in the back of your head and the pit of your stomach, it's the worst.

Cael looked out onto the horizon, Berk was the closest island to the nest, and if you looked hard enough you could see it on the horizon. The one place he dreads ever going again. In his mind, Berk was the physical embodiment of Hel. He even managed to get his parents to stop sending raiding parties there. The last raid they ever sent was to collect nets, although not very many. they still raided, mainly for winter though.

Cael's eyes grew heavy. How long was he in his own thoughts. The party had died down, and the nest was falling into slumber. Cael thought maybe it was best he slept as well, it get his mind off his issues.

Cael continued to look at the shimmering starlit sky, his eyelids closing on his vision. Cael wrapped his tail round his body and covered his face with his tail fins. His last thought as he fell asleep, he'll find someone. Won't he.

%\%

Cael hadn't returned last night, Eclipse had seen him amble off, away from the crowd. But it worried her when he didn't arrive in the morning for breakfast. Maybe he was tired, as a part of their celebration he sparred with several warrior dragons including Shadow, even whole groups of dragons. He bested them all. Shadow still aches from sparring with Cael. Cael is considered a very large dragon. When standing next to Eclipse, he's about 2 feet taller, and when next to Shadow, he's about a foot taller, and Eclipse and Shadow are older. They should be taller than him. Cael is approximately the size of an elder Nightwalker. He shouldn't be as agile as he is, but that's where people falter. Those who fight him think he'll rely on brute strength, due to his large size. Their in for a shock when they find how agile he is.

Eclipse knew why he wasn't here, he was suffering from _Missing Half sickness_ , a sickness which only Nightwalkers suffer from and will have till they find there mate. If they leave their mate from more than seven hours, then it comes back, and will stay till they are in the vicinity of their soul mate again. This also means if their soul mate were to die, then the sickness is to come back and would never go away.

He was probably trying to get some rest, the sickness can take it out of you when you first get it. But Shadow and Eclipse had something Cael had to do. It will take his mind off things.

Eclipse was just returning with breakfast for the three of them. Food abundant at the moment. Have to have lots of food for winter, which began in a few days. Several species of dragons in the nest go into hibernation during winter. Nightwalkers where not one of them.

"Shadow, get up. I brought dinner" Eclipse tried her best to speak in a commanding tone, but she couldn't help but giggle at Shadows sprawled out form on the floor. Shadow groaned, aching from his spar with his son. "Told you, you shouldn't have sparred with your son" Shadow only huffed.

"I trained him, so I knew he was good" Shadow grunted "But I didn't realize he was that good" Shadow sounded envious, of his own son! "His size, he's so heavy" Shadow rubbed his chest, where he was obviously pinned by Cael. "He didn't need to pin me that hard, did he?"

"He was fighting Blazer, you, Stormfly and Hookfang." Eclipse giggled. "All of you are our best fighters. He pinned you hard because he was moving quickly to defeat you all."

Shadow moaned as he got to his feet and moved to the pile of fish, gulping down a whole fish. Eclipse joined him, swallowing her own. Their eyes passed a glance at each other, causing both to smile. That moment was interrupted by a quiet thud. How can such a large dragon land so quietly.

Cael walked up to fish pile, greeted his parents, picked out a salmon and swallowed it. He looked down, both his parents knew why. Time to get his mind off things.

"Cael we need you to do something." Shadow started. Cael sat on his haunches and gave his undivided attention. "We need you to scout an island, east of here"

"It's about 2 days normal flight" Eclipse cut in. "If you travel your new speed, you'll cut the time in half." Cael nodded. His parents gave him a bit more information before giving him farewell. Cael gave a farewell back, his parents asked him if you want to eat more before he left. Although they noticed he ate the rest of the fish, and didn't even know about it. At least he still as stealthy.

Cael set off, his flight was a long one. It would get his mind off things.

%\%

Cael had finished his frustrating annoyingly long survey of the island. It was completely uninhabited. he was on his way back to the nest when he ran into some...trouble.

Another Nightwalker decided to make an entrance and try and kill him. They were both hovering over the island, about twenty meters between them. The Nightwalker had been sent to kill Cael. They weren't the best fighter, with basic-advanced training (if that makes sense), easily defeatable. But it was who it was that stop Cael from killing them all together. He looked at the dazed yet angry Nightwalker. They were female, absolutely gorgeous. Cael only saw one person, they one person he's been longing to see again.

"Aurora?"

%\%\%\%\%

 **There we go**

 **hope you enjoy**

 **You're very welcome BloodshotJW, just keep being a great fan!**

 **You guessed right Retrokill**

 **Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU (that name), you managed to guess something from a oneshot I was planning... *looks at you suspiciously* Stop reading my notebooks!**

 **Attero.**


	7. Borealis

**Just fair warning, this chapter contains some language.**

%\%

' _Bred for war…_ '

The voices in his head were eating at his skull, subconscious eating at unconscious mind.

' _...You are bred for war…_ '

Whispers echoing through his mind, his mind just a massive empty room.

' _...war…_ '

%\%

Two Hours Earlier

"Aurora?"

Their she was, hovering 20 meters in front of Cael. But something was wrong. This was not the Aurora Cael knew. Cael looked deep into her eyes. They were slits, their usual beautiful shade of violets, fogged over. A challenging look stared back at me. Yet more, there was. Deep in her eyes, saddened and longing lingered. Something was fighting inside her.

"Aurora? Are you okay?" without another word Aurora charged. In response Cael dived, He would not fight Aurora. Aurora recovered and dived after him. Cael flew under the canopy of the tree's hoping to loser her in the mass of trunks that littered the forest floor.

It was dangerous, one wrong move and one broken wing. Cael was agile, but he was having difficulty getting through these trees, his body mass was to great. Aurora was normal size for a Nightwalker. If standing straight next to Cael, she would be about 2 foot shorter. She is six meters shorter than Cael in length. She was using her smaller size to her advantage, being incredibly more agile than Cael. Obviously well trained in agility. Aurora was still surprised on how agile Cael was for his size though.

Aurora caught up to Cael and clawed down his left hand side under his wing. He cried out in pain, yet still didn't fight. He moved away from Aurora, out of her reach. The wound bleeding out, with the Nightwalkers classic dark purple blood.

Aurora watched as Cael flew down into a ravine and angle into a cave. Of course she followed him. She did not want to fail her alpha. Yet she felt like her subconscious was fighting back, not allowing her to kill Cael. She followed Cael, using her superior night vision to twist and turn down the maze of caves. She heard Cael's echolocation sound off in the distance, but she reacted differently. Cael's echolocation brought confusion to Aurora, an attack played by Cael to disorientate her. She was forced to land in a long straight cave.

This stretch of cave was strange though, her night vision struggling to bring out simple shapes./ The light seemed oddly absorbed. She spotted a darker mass at the of the end of the cave. A blob of the purest black, it was so black no light was around it, it just seemed to absorb it.

She spotted two green orbs appear on the blob. Finally she found her victim. She growled and stalked forward. She saw something flash in his eyes. She fell into his trap. Cael opened his mouth a ball of white light shimmering like nothing she had seen, its only comparison, the sun. Cael fired the blast towards the ground in front of him. The ball exploded in a shock wave, which, like a wave, moved towards Aurora. It was beautiful, the shock wave looked like one of those gorgeous blue nebula's you see in the night sky. She was so captivated in its appearance, she didn't even think about moving out of the way, not until it was too late.

She was caught in the wave, it did no damage, it was purely concussive. It did knock her back a few meters. She recovered enough to see Cael break for the entrance. He was sprinting fast. Aurora couldn't keep up, her legs ached from the concussive wave. Cael reached the entrance and bolted upwards, out of sight. Aurora followed, determined to catch up with her prize.

' _For the Alpha'_ She thought as she caught back up to Cael. Who had stopped, and was now hovering a few hundred meters above a clearing. Aurora was baffled by how fast he got there, his speed was unfathomable.

"Aurora snap out of it!" Cael knew what was wrong now, she was being controlled. Cael had to get her out of that state. Aurora charged like she did the first time. But this time Cael reacted differently, he spun in the air, whipping his tail around. Aurora had no time to react, Cael's tail hit her square in the side of her head, knocking her out cold.

Aurora dropped out of the sky, no longer in control of her body in her unconscious state. Cael raced down after the limp Aurora, hellbent on catching her. He caught her in his arms and brought her in close. He was moving too fast, there was no way he could slow down in time. All he knew was this was going to hurt for him. Aurora was safe in his arms, press up against his chest. he wrapped his wings around her body, like a shield to the outside world.

Cael cried out as he hit the earth, feeling a sharp pain in his left hand wing, it brought pain to the long gash down his left side. Cael felt more pain in his chest, before finally hitting the ground, knocking him out.

%\%

Two Hours Later

Aurora awoke, feeling the dreaded Alpha hold released from her. She felt a pain in her right wing, an added bonus to the fact she couldn't move it. weather it was the constriction she felt around her body or it was dislocated she couldn't tell. She hoped it was the former. What had happened to her. All she remembers are flashes of the ten years she was under the control of the Northern Nighwalker nest, the one that Cael's parents told her to avoid. She suddenly remembered something. Cael. She had been sent to kill him, and was unsure if she succeeded or not. With that one, she hoped it was the latter. She had to know. if only she wasn't trapped in this...whatever it was. With all her strength she managed to pry apart the bonds around her. and push past the scaly wall she was encased in. She stepped out towards the forest the lay in front of her. She felt the pain in her right wing again.

She looked only to discover it was dislocated. After a string of curses, Aurora scoured the clearing for Cael, pleaded to herself that she didn't kill him. She looked at her 'containment', only to discover it was a severely injured Cael. Memories flashed into her mind. Cael had knocked her unconscious in an effort to break her of the control. He must have caught her and protected her from the fall. Aurora panicked, and started hyperventilating. She killed Cael, the one she loved. Indirectly or not she killed him.

"Cael!" She screamed. She walked up to his head and butted it. Maybe he was still alive. she prodded again. Yet he did not move. She looked at him. A sense of flooded through her when she saw Cael's chest rise and fall rhythmically. He was still alive. She stepped back, he had a broken wing, presumably three broken ribs and was bleeding from a location she couldn't see.

He was in bad shape and she had to stop the bleeding. she rolled him on to his back, his body falling limp. She saw a large gash down his side, the wound no longer had anything covering it, a bleed faster. She licked the wound, her saliva healing properties sealing the wound with a thin layer of membrane. The wound had stopped bleeding. but i will open if he makes much movement. to be safe she rolled him back onto his left side, although with great difficulty, Cael was significantly larger than her. She moved back in front of him.

He was still sleeping. Aurora looked down, tears breaching her eyes. "I did this." She whispered, she couldn't contain herself. She curled into a ball, and softly cried. She had hurt Cael, more than she ever thought she would. She didn't want to hurt him, she loved him. Yet she was to preoccupied to notice that the Missing Half sickness she felt had disappeared when she was around him.

She felt more than horrible, Cael was limp and unconscious on the ground in front of her, injured. she hated herself, she had done this. Why could she be stronger and fight the alpha control. She could even fight her own mind. And here she was, balling her eyes out. She couldn't even remain strong now, what would Cael think of her now.

She looked at Cael, his brown and red markings visible, and almost seem to be glowing. Her marking had faded with her sadness, still showing barely visible dark purples, representing her emotion.

 **(Caution, contains some bad imagery here. Soz not soz)**

She remembered what happened. She was sent by the alpha to kill Cael for an initiation. She remembered the Alpha arranging his son to mate with Aurora. The very thought sickened her. Deca, the alpha's son, looked at her with such lust, only wanting her for her body, which had matured since Cael and Aurora last met. Deca just wanted her was a play thing, it scared her to think she would be forced to mate with that filthy son of a bitch. She couldn't do anything to fight back. She stand there and do nothing as he 'played' with her. She couldn't think of anything worse.

She remembered landing on this island for a break in her long flight, she remembered hunting for food to refuel. She remembered spotting her prize fly over. Aurora, or the other Aurora knew it was Cael, the brown markings gave it away. It was coincidence that Cael landed on the same I island as her. Save her the trip. She distinctly remembers attacking Cael, and him defending himself with a powerful concussive wave. She vaguely remembers what happened afterward.

She wanted Cael to wake up, she knew it was selfish, but she just want him to wake up. She crawled up to him, her belly scratching the ground.

"Cael?" She prodded his head, tears started to pour out of her eyes again. "Cael please." She prodded his head again, although weaker than the last. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, like a river. "Cael" she choked. "Cael, I need you." she felt so weak seeing Cael in this state. So vulnerable, like the barrier that she had against the world, even when she was being controlled, has been knock down. She felt so...destroyed.

The tears were flowing fast, and Aurora gave up hope on waking Cael. She curled back into a ball, her head pressed up against his chin. He was warm, she felt that even like this, Cael was still trying to comfort her. It brought back some of her strength. Cael subconsciously wrapped his paws around Aurora, pulling her closer in. Aurora felt wanted, the strength she had been longing to get from Cael was slowly returning. He probably didn't even know she was there, or the situation he was in, but yet he still pulled her into comfort her. Her tears started to slow, though she still felt if that she was the one who had caused all this, weather she was in control or not.

Why did life have to take everything she had, family, her childhood and now Cael. She just wanted to be with him. Even settle down with him. Aurora brightened up, maybe she could, now that they were back together. She had felt so strongly for him, they had spent every waking minute with each other ten years ago. Even in his dream scape, they talked, played and spent time with each other. Maybe Cael liked her too. Aurora lost that spark. Maybe he just thought of her as a friend. He may have already found a suiting mate. He probably only saw her as a friend. There is no way a young Alpha would be interested in Aurora.

The tears threatened to breach her eyes again. Dammit! Why couldn't she stop crying. She whimpered, and the tears fell again. Cael only held her tighter. She whimpered again.

"Why are you crying?"

%\%

 **Well there we go!**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed**

 **I'ma go play Black Ops 3 Zombies again cause that's the only reason why i bought that game. Then I'ma gonna go to work, then I'ma gonna study for an exam**

 **See ya**

 **Thanks to all the new followers BTW**

 **BloodshotJW=Keep being great!**

 **Soz had exam yesterday that's why this late (a little)**

 **Attero.**


	8. Crying in the Cold

%\%

"Why are you crying?"

Aurora gasped. "Cael?" she felt Cael stir behind her, she was still tight in his arms. Her back pressed up against his chest.

"Why are you crying Aurora?" Cael pressed. His voice held pain. He pulled his snout down and nuzzled the top of Aurora's head. "Please stop crying." He almost pleaded.

Aurora pried herself from Cael's embrace, moved away and turned to face Cael. "Cael you're awake!" She felt relieved that Cael had awaken. "How are you feeling?"

Cael shuffled slightly, causing him to wince. "I'm not going to lie." Cael winced again. 'It hurts, a lot" Aurora nodded, unsure what to do. "You still haven't answered my question." Cael face was written with one message, 'Tell me, what's wrong?'.

Aurora looked down. "I thought I lost you, because I wasn't strong enough to fight back" Aurora fought back tears. She loved Cael, she fell in love with him ten years ago. Why would she want to kill him, and she couldn't even control herself as she attacked him.

"Please don't blame yourself" Cael's voice was supporting, but you could still hear the pain he was feeling from his ribs and wing lacing his voice. "Why don't you go get help, get your mind of things." He was wincing, his voice stained.

"I...I can't" Aurora felt worse. Cael was in pain and she couldn't even fly to get help. "My wing, its..." She couldn't finish. Cael glanced at her limp right wing, he gasped. His sudden intake of air, caused him to wince.

Recovering from his pain, Cael spoke. "What's..." He stopped to wince. Aurora knew something was wrong, he shouldn't have felt pain like this constantly. "What's wrong? Are you okay."

"It's only dislocated." Aurora, let a tear loss. She couldn't help him. "I can't fly." She watched as Cael winced at more pain that ran through him. Cael looked around. Aurora was curious, what was Cael looking for. After wincing in pain, he asked Aurora to collect a straight branch. Of course she did as she was told, brought the branch. He then asked her to stand on the end of his wing, and not to move no matter what. She did but she was not prepared for what happened next.

"Press hard." Cael commanded. He was adjusting his position. "Ready? Don't let go." Aurora nodded.

Cael clenched his jaw, closed his eyes tight. He mumbled something about how this was going to hurt, and a profanity. Only then did Aurora realize what he was about to do. She couldn't react in time to stop him. Cael jolted, his broken left wing stretching. Cael roared in pain, the bone in his wing snapping back into place. The sound was sickening, crunching and grinding, ending with a sloshy click.

Cael was breathing heavily, lying on his back, tears breaching his tightly closed eyes, the pain he felt was unbearable. Aurora stood, shocked. She stepped off Cael's wing. She forcefully shook herself from the shock and bounded up to Cael, comforting him. His wing must have been hurting, that's why he corrected it.

Aurora Used the branch to make a splint, and after guidance from Cael, finally secured it on. Cael pulled his wing back in to a more comfortable position. He was no longer in severe pain.

His breathing had calmed, his eyes were still closed but not as tight. He rolled on to his side again. Aurora only stood and watched. "Do you want anything?" Aurora really hope she could help in some way.

"Could you" He stopped. "Get some food?" Aurora nodded. She strolled off, to nearest shore she could smell. When she got there was sat and looked over the ocean. She still couldn't help but think it was her fault. Cael had to go through pain, because of her.

She couldn't swim at the moment, her dislocated wing would pull her down under the water. She knew what she had to do. She moved over to a grouping of rocks, finding a large enough crevasse to slide her wing into. She prepared herself, taking deep breaths. She pulled her body away from the rocks, her wing still in the crack in the rock. She stifled a roar, her wing popping back into place. She teared up, the pain was gone, but it still hurt. She could feel her wing again, the joint ached from it being put back in place. With more control of her wing, she pulled it back out, flexing it. She knew she wouldn't be able to use it to fly for a week or two. She folded her wing back in. She had to collect food.

She was about to enter the water when she notice that ice was floating just offshore. Only then she notice how chilly the air was, and how cold the water was. She pondered for a minute as she easily gathered two fish for the both them. She started making her way back up to Cael. She was trying to put the dots together. Ice floating, chilly air, cold water. It almost seemed like...winter!

She picked up her pace, Cael would know what time of the year it was. She didn't want it to be winter, Cael was injured and couldn't fly, and could barely fend for himself, Aurora couldn't fly, and if she could, she had no way of moving Cael, he's almost twice the size. How will they fend for the winter. She was nearly there, on top of the last hill. She saw Cael in the meadow at the bottom. She stopped, she couldn't help but gawk at him from a distance. His body had matured, it had grown large in size, bigger than Aurora and most likely bigger than his parents. His scales had somehow darkened further, absorbing even more light than they did when she meet him before. He was very muscular, his training clearly paid off. She wasn't going to lie to herself, his figure aroused her.

She shook those thoughts away, and started walking again. She glanced at the sky and noticed the sky grew darker. The sun was setting, and storm clouds were rolling in. ' _Great, it's going to be stormy tonight.'_

She jogged back to Cael, who cheerily greeted her. She dropped one cod in front of him and swallowed hers, before greeting him back. She felt calmer in his presents. Cael ate his fish and thanked Aurora for getting some, having not ate since he left his home. The clouds rolled right over them, the sky now completely gray. Aurora could see the mountains of this island fogging up. She lay next to Cael, putting her head on her paws. She watched the rain quickly come up on them.

The rain had caught up to them, yet Aurora was not getting wet. She looked up to see Cael's wing acting like an umbrella. The torrent of rain slapping on his wing. Cael reached out and pulled

Aurora closer. She couldn't help but curl into a ball when she felt the heat emanating off him. He brought his wing further down laying it like a blanket. He wrapped his tail around them both, and brought his head under his wing, close to hers. They were both tired.

"Cael, what time of the year is it?" Aurora was curiously worried

"Winter." His voice was tired. The sound of the rain pounding on Cael's wing, a soft lullaby to sing the two to sleep. Aurora was too tired now to worry about winter. So she fell asleep and Cael's protective embrace.

%\%

Aurora woke. It was colder than it should be, but she was still under Cael's wing. She still felt the warmth off Cael but there seemed something cold behind his wing and tail. She wouldn't know what was there, she was completely encased by Cael's body, except for a small gap where the curve of his neck. The gap was letting through the only light. She shuffled to get a better look. It caused Cael's eyes to open.

"Finally..Good afternoon milady" Cael greeted. Afternoon? Surely it would be morning, had she really slept that long. "Didn't realize you were so tired." Cael chuckled, but it caused him to wince, forgetting his broken ribs.

"Good..whatever the time is." Aurora greeted back. "Why is it so cold?" Cael's eye shone with mischievousness. Aurora suddenly felt regret for asking that question.

"Do you really want to know?" His voice rang with more mischievousness than he wanted to let on. Aurora didn't want to find out, she shook her head. "Good. I hate it if you got crushed or trapped." Cael's grin was massive. "But I could use your help lifting my wing." Aurora nodded, but she was confused. She shifted so she was using her back to help lift his wing.

They tried to lift it, but a considerable amount of weight was above it. "What is above us?" Aurora was confused, last night they were in a meadow.

"Lets just say the storm escalated for a chilly twist." Why was Cael being so vague. They pushed again, and they started to move his wing. Cael pivoted his wing lift the substance on his wing away, and revealing them to be buried in snow. There was about a two meters of snow above them. The only way they were breathing, was the small hole Cael blasted by his neck. Aurora stood flabbergasted, how could so much snow accumulated overnight.

Aurora leaped, landing smoothly on the snow, nearly a two and a half meters up. Cael couldn't help be star at her figure. She had definitely matured, her slender figure supporting that. The light sticking her scales reflecting with black tones, slight metallic violet hues shimmering from her body. Her figure was slightly muscular, but her body was more focusing on agility. Her figure aroused him, but he was able to control his emotions, trying to not let himself get distracted. But she had to make it so difficult.

Aurora was looking around. The little basin their meadow was in had completely flattened in snow. If you came now, you'd think it was flat ground. The surrounding forests and tranquil meadows, and mountains, were all caked in snow. The rivers and streams were iced over. Winter had literally rolled in overnight.

She looked back down the hole they made. The still half buried Cael looking back up to her. "I don't...how?" Aurora questioned Cael.

"Well when you're protecting a smaller Nightwalker from the elements, you tend to get carried away." Aurora still couldn't understand why Cael was so vague. "What I'm trying to say is that last night, the storm escalated from a rainstorm to a snow storm, to a really violent blizzard." Cael's voice was factual. "And I really just seemed to focus on protecting you from the weather, and when we started to get buried I blasted an air hole." Aurora couldn't believe it. Yet the proof was everywhere.

They couldn't stay here, not out in the open. Especially with Cael at the bottom of a hole. Aurora explained how she wanted to move to a safer location. Cael agreed and said that the nearest mountain was suitable. Aurora dug, creating a shallow ramp for Cael. She was worried when he got up and painfully limped out of the hole using her ramp. She screamed out to him when he collapsed. His chest heaving, chest hurting. Aurora managed to help him back up, using her smaller body mass to help him walk. She knew that he was still supporting most of his own weight, but she was doing what she could.

%\%

After about an hour and a half of walking, Cael lead them to a cave at the foothills of the mountain. They both slowly trekked down the caves, using a pure white light the emitted from Cael's throat, acting like a torch.

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived to the location inside the mountain that Cael described. He didn't describe it in great detail. Aurora said one thing.

Aurora gasped "Oh Horizona the dragoness of the horizon"

%\%

I like cliffhangers!

! **JK**!

 **Ok fellas and fell'ettes hope you enjoyed.**

 **Slightly rushed, but still came out better than my previous stories. soz bout dat.**

 **Thank you ALL for every who has followed and favorited, as well as those who have reviewed.**

 **Next one out soon, but I will follow no schedule.**

 **That's all!**

 **Attero.**


	9. Love

**There is a reason why I have made Cael/Hiccup a glorified fighter jet. All in the future fellas and fell'ettes.**

%\%

"Oh Horizona the dragoness of the horizon"

The sight in front of her was, for lack of a better word, amazing. The whole mountain was hollow, supporting a mini ecosystem inside. Lush green grass layered the bottom of the cavern, beautiful flowers here and there. trees growing in various places. In the center was an almost perfectly circular pond, on the far side was a waterfall the came from somewhere at the top of the cavern, hundreds of meters up.

Hundreds of caves on the cavern walls, the largest was also the highest, a platform in the shape of a ring, around the waterfall. Beautiful gemstones and crystals all over the cavern walls, from emeralds to diamonds, even amethysts and quartz. Veins of precious ores, like gold, platinum and silver plus several others, snaking across rocks and the walls. Several large and small crystal formations dotted around different areas, glowing, lighting the cavern. One massive crystal formation at the very top of the cave, shone the brightest, lighting the cavern if it were day.

"It's beautiful." Aurora made a few steps forward, she was so encapsulated in the sight.

"It is, isn't it." Cael's voice sounded distracted, but Aurora shook it off. What she missed though, was that Cael was looking at her. They both moved forward, to the water's edge. "That's not all, behind the waterfall is a large cavern, not as big as this, that had another spring. But it's a hot spring. The water comes from within the earth and fills the pond, then flows into the bigger pond." Cael seemed quite proud about this find.

Cael moved off Aurora, but both still wanted to relish the touch of each other. Cael lay down near the water's edge. Aurora was looking at him. He put his head down on his paws, and mumbled something about taking a nap. Aurora told him before he dozed off, that she was going to the hot spring.

%\%

Aurora had worked her way round to the hot spring. It was just as Cael described, a small cavern with a still large pond, but it was smaller than the main one Cael was sleeping by. Aurora could see the steam rising from the water. Dipping her paw in to test the temperature, it was perfect. She ambled slowly in, relishing the warm water. She went as deep as the water goes, which was only about chest height. **(For a Night Furys chest, think Toothless.)** She lay down, the water rising to her neck. She hummed in delight, the warm water calming her body. Her aching wing joints relaxing. She dipped her head in, shaking it as she brought it back out.

After about half an hour of relaxed bathing, Aurora removed herself from the hot waters, and shook herself off. She softly walked up to the rock, which was undergoing pounding treatment from the waterfall. She moved around it, getting a good look out at the main cavern. She spied Cael sleeping on the other side of the lake. She lay in a position which the meant she could see him but he couldn't see her. She watched his sleeping form, his chest rise and fall, even from this distance. The lake was about two hundred and fifty meters in diameter. Aurora watch with silent interest as a butterfly came fluttering down to his face.

Cael opened his eyes, which grew to the biggest pupils that Aurora had ever seen. Cael raised his tail, which was by his head, giving the butterfly a perch to land on, which it did. The butterfly sat there for a few seconds before fluttering off, leaving Cael with a smile. Cael was such a soft hearted dragon, but when he needs to fight, he is ruthless. Aurora sometimes wonders what would happen if Cael never fired that shot on Berk, and Shadow never knew he was there. Would they still meet? Would he still be fun loving, or would he grow up by himself, hating the world, being forced to teach himself everything? Would he even be alive?

Aurora stopped that train of thought, knowing that she would never meet the one she loved would never show up. Nightwalkers could only love one other Nightwalker, it's some strange magic that settled over the species as a whole. That's the reason behind the Missing Half sickness. If that other Nightwalker was to die. They would never love or mate with another, not only was it mentally impossible, but physical as well. Nightwalkers could only breed with their 'soul mate', they can't bare the hatchlings of another. On top of that Nightwalkers give birth to live young, contrary to every other species of dragon. It's almost as if Nightwalkers are not dragons at all…

Aurora though about this, and realized, what if Cael died, he would never know that she loved him. She didn't feel Missing Half sickness when she was around him, infact it was completely gone. But, what if Cael had to find someone else, for more political reasons, like running a nest. But she had to tell him. Her heart said so, her head said so, even her body.

Making her way round, Aurora had built up massive amounts a confidence. She was going to tell Cael she loved him. Of course there was no avoid the anxiousness, but she had built up a lot of confidence to build a wall against it. She ambled up to Cael's resting form. Cael heard her coming and raised his head from his paws, ears and flaps flaring, and greeting Aurora followed by a question on how she enjoyed the springs. Aurora knew that if she answered, she would lose her confidence.

"Cael I have something to tell you" She began. "I-I..." Well, there goes her confidence. Cael sensed the fright in her voice and jumped to his feet, the root he ate that gives Nightwalkers pain relief. Only to add to Aurora's anxiousness. Why did Cael have to such a massive Nightwalker for his age, it was intimidating, even for her. He brought his head down to her height.

"Aurora, what's wrong" He sounded worried. Great now she had him worked up.

"Cael, I…" Aurora stuttered. "I...love you." The last part was broken into a whisper. She felt pathetic, she didn't have the courage to tell Cael she loved him.

Although she didn't expect what happened next. Last thing she remembered, she was sitting on her haunches, now she's lying on her back, Cael's snout pressed firmly against hers. "Sometimes, I wonder about you Aurora." Cael's voice was filled with joy. "I love you too." Cael pressed the tip of his nose to Aurora's, a sign of love between dragons. Aurora was so excited, Cael loved her back. Cael was just as equally excited, he felt the missing half sickness disappear when Aurora arrived. She was his one and only.

Ceal rolled onto his back, despite what pain was running through his body, he would heal before the month was up,he knew that. He healed faster than others, a lot faster. When he rolled he brought Aurora with him, holding her in a tight embrace, with her on his chest. This embrace was the real thing, now that they both declared the love for each other, walls and limits had been ceremoniously torn down. Both Cael and Aurora felt the bridge the had been built between them. Both just lay there relishing each others embrace and company.

Eventually Cael rolled onto his side, both settling on the soft grass. Both feeling the time move on to night. Aurora rested her head in the crook of Cael's neck, intertwining her tail with his, before softly falling asleep in Cael's arms, finally happy that this trip finally started picking up.

Cael wasn't as quick to fall asleep. Only minutes ago was Cael deciding whether to tell Aurora he loved her, but she seemed to beat him to it. Finally he could feel like he was protecting her as a mate. He was not going to give up on this. His life was only beginning again with Aurora, he was not going to let her go again. Especially to a demonic like alpha like 'Nightmare'. Her parents must have strayed to closer to Nightmares nest.

Cael looked down at his mate to be, they were not officially mates. It made him think, who would he be if he was human. Would he be a big bulky viking or some small runt, who was bullied and hated, his father would be disappointed in him, and he continually try to appease everyone. That would be him in some universe. He couldn't think of a time when he would be forced to fight dragons for tradition or sport, the thought was so unnatural. But he was a dragon so _that_ was natural. He would never meet Aurora, and would probably be forced to marry some woman from another tribe, that's how vikings did it wasn't it? Hiccup. That was the name they gave runts, so was Cael named Hiccup by his _ex-father_ because he knew he was a runt. His ex-mother had died from a dragon, and Stoick stop paying attention to him. He remembers his ex-mother's name, Valka. He wished he could meet her a talk, but he was a dragon and _if_ she was still alive she wouldn't understand him at all.

Cael shook himself from those thoughts, he was happy, sore but happy. This place he was in, the cavern. It was perfect for his parents plan for the nest. This was perfect for a nest that size. _The Hive._ He was happy with his parents plan. He would admit the nest did seem to get a bit drab. The walls were just gray with the orange tint thrown on it. The lava pit was way too dangerous for the younglings. what if one fell off a platform or out of cave before it was a fledgeling. It wouldn't be able to save itself from being roasted alive. He remembers being told the stories of when the Queen used to live in the pit of lava, feeding off the offering of her slaves. The dragons in the nest now are the descendants of those times. No one seems to retell the stories of how the queen perished.

He did hope that one day he would have 'hatchlings', if you could call them that, Nightwalkers gave birth to live young. Birthlings? No that didn't sound right, i bit disgusting to. Not that there was anything disgusting about childbirth, no it was a beautiful thing. I think… Cael never experienced it. Cael remembered his markings, the ones he had on his ears and snout. The ornate designs and curls was intricate to say the least. He remembered when he notice or faded ones along his back, sides, and legs, as well as his tail. but they were more difficult to see, more faded into his pure black scales. His scales, they were so _dark_. Absorbing light to make them even darker, and when he was camouflaging into the shadows, they grew ever more darker.

He becomes mystified when he looks into water, his eyes changing from a dark forest to a vivid emerald green, Cael is not a vain dragon, unlike Spike-tails **(Deadly Nadders)** he did not preen his scales unless necessary, and he did not gawk at his own reflection. Cael didn't even find Spike-tails naturally appealing **(Don't hate)**. What he did find attractive was Aurora. She had definitely matured since last time. She had grown slender. Her muscles were defined, but weren't over the top, she obviously has done it so that she still looks beautiful. Her eyes were the gorgeous vivid amethyst. Cael hadn't really taken the time to take inventory on himself. he was unsure on how he matured, apart from his size and eye color.

Cael felt Auroras steady breathing on his neck. He knew she wouldn't be able to fly for a while, her wing would still ache from the relocation. Cael can't fly his wing was still healing from the break. Slowly Auroras breathing lulled him to sleep, darkness overtaking. Another day down, another to begin.

" _You are bred for war Cael..."_

%\%

 **Ok there it is guys hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sorry BloodshotJW for disappearing for a little while, exams and all.**

 **Ok that's it for now, hope this chapter left you with more questions than Answers lol**

 **Bye**

 **Attero.**


	10. Popular Two

**A bit of a short chapter, soz.**

 **Since like 99% of the story is based around dragons, dragon speech will be normal text. Human dialogue will be** _ **Italic**_ **.**

 **Just to get that understood^^^^^^^^**

%\%

To the Far North

"My Alpha Nightmare." A dazed Nightwalker entered the alpha cave, having the unfortunate job of bring bad news. "Deca's future mate Aurora has not returned."

The larger Nightwalker that sat on a podium style rock sighed. "The young heir would not kill her, she has been freed from my control" Nightmare slowly blinked, deep in thought. "You and three others will retrieve her, and kill the heir." The younger Nightwalker bowed, and began to make his way out. "Flyer." The younger Nightwalker stopped and turned to face his Alpha. "Take Slicerwing with you." Flyer bowed once again, before leaving.

%\%

No longer Far North

It had been a week since Cael and Aurora confessed their love for each other. They had spent most of their time together since. Cael's ribs had fully healed, surprising Aurora, but his broken wing was only about half healed. Cael heals extremely fast for a Nightwalker. Back to the subject, Cael and Aurora spent every waking and sleeping minute together. Aurora would sleep in Cael's embrace, Cael wrapping around her and draping his good wing over her as a blanket. During waking hours they would play, hunt and just spend time together.

Cael had explained to her that he was supposed to stay here for a month to test the waters, so to speak. They weren't expecting him back at the nest for another 4 weeks. Aurora was completely fine with that, she want to spend some time alone with Cael. Their love had reached the proper magical levels, there minds were connected, allowing them to vaguely sense each other. They were truly enjoying their time together.

The two were playing a game of Stealth Tag, and Cael was _it._ Aurora and Cael were in the meadow in front of the lake, which had vast underground waterways connecting to the ocean, having fish swim to the lake, was just a bonus. Cael was attempting to chase down Aurora, only needing tackle her to make her _it_. She was quick but Cael was hot on her heels. She had to find a way out of his reach.

She took note of a tree and changed direction. She was going to climb it out of his reach. She leaped as high as she could, latching her claws into the wood, using her wings as a boost. Aurora and gained her wings back, but she could not fly for very long or very far. Aurora climbed the tree quickly, using her superior agility to get away from Cael. Cael also latched hard on the tree, and climbed up it nearly as fast as Aurora, but the low lying branches got in the way. Cael was forced to retreat back to the ground.

Aurora roosted at the top of the tree, looking back down and the fake scowling Cael, who couldn't contain his smile. Aurora giggled, winking down at him. Cael smirked, backing away from the base of the tree, hugging his wings tightly against his large frame. He stopped about 20 meters away, only to add to the confusion of Aurora. He pawed at the ground, and tensed his tail, and flattened his ears and flaps to his neck. His eyes staring intently at the bottom of the trunk in heavy calculation. Cael rolled his shoulders. Aurora had a realization.

"Cael? No." Aurora couldn't hide the fear mixed with excitement. She looked down at the bottom of the tree, it wasn't thick. Cael started to gallop, quickly gaining more speed. Aurora had no time to react, when Cael's right shoulder collided with the trunk. The trunk stood no chance as it shattered like ice. Cael banked hard to the right, as the tree fell. Aurora roared with mixed fear and excitement, only to be caught mid air by Cael, tackled clear of the tree and on to the ground under Cael, who simply said, "Gotcha!".

Aurora was just dumbfounded, completely stunned on what just occurred. It was frightening yet exciting yet amazing. Cael just looked down at her, with a cheeky smirk. She would have none of that. The situation quickly turned around, Aurora flipping Cael on to his back, and proudly standing on top of him. She lent her head down bring it close to Cael's, whispering "Gotcha." before delving into a deep draconic kiss stunning Cael.

She pulled out, and giggled at Cael's lovestruck face. She then used it to her advantage, and sprinted away, using the stealth techniques Cael taught her to hide away from sight. Cael broke from his trance and did the same. He was going to get her back for that move, he had a plan.

%\%

It had been nearly two hours since the two had separated and were still searching for each other. Although Aurora had learnt her skills off Cael, Cael was still the master, and was completely hidden from view. Aurora was around where the waterfall cascaded down into the lake, on the far side of the lake from the meadow they were previously in. She was prowling around and over rocks, looking out for any mistakes that Cael would be making. This side of the lake was all rock, unlike the other side which was a beach made of powdered quartz crystals rolling into a meadow. She moved down to the water's edge. She was parched, not having drunk water in what seemed like eons, yet it was only three hours. She moved to one of the water intakes that feed melt water into the lake, not wishing to drink salt water, and lowered her jaw into the water, gulping down mouthfuls.

Once she had completed her important task, she moved to the lake edge, this end was deeper than at the beach side. she looked down at her reflection just to find a small protruding rock with two holes blocking her view. She was about to move to another spot, when she became intrigued in said extruding rock. She noticed how the rock was a pure black, with two holes evenly placed in the same location on opposite sides. Two emeralds submersed in the water she didn't notice before were also evenly placed on opposite side of the same rock. The emeralds had black centers like eyes...she also noticed how the rock shifted slightly.

No time to react. He had done it again. It was no rock. Cael had waited for her underwater, the tip of his nose sticking out letting him breath. He waited until she realized, then he pounced flipping her onto her back. Aurora never felt more stunned in her life. her paws brought close to her chest like a cat or rabbit. Cael stood proudly and strong above her dripping wet. The drips followed the ridges of his muscles. The water made his scales shine, the light reflecting perfectly defining his refined muscles. Aurora felt very aroused, blood rushing up to her face. If dragons could blush, she would be the first ever red Nightwalker.

She couldn't control herself, she locked Cael and herself in a deep kiss, before bringing Cael closer to her body. Both of them feeling the urge to move further. The night was going to be exciting for the two young Nightwalkers, it was going to be a night to remember.

 **It's rated T guys.**

%\%

A young seventeen year old man stood proudly at the bow of his ship. He had been recently promoted to captain, but this job was not to be taken lightly. He was responsible for everything. and he had a quota to fill. He was on a mission, he was going to bring the best dragons he could trap to his boss. That's right this viking was a Dragon Trapper. Recently his scouts had returned with the location of two Night Furies, that had fought, and were trapped on an island. Ripe for the pickings. He was sure to get a bonus from his boss.

" _Eret, we're two days from the island._ " One of his crew members broke him from his thoughts.

" _Very well, prepare the gear_ " Eret looked back out to sea. "If they're still there, they're going to put up a fight." Eret and his crew had stopped at a nearby island to replenish food, his away crew had just returned and they were now embarking. He was going to get those Night Furies, even if he had to sacrifice his crew.

Eret never denied being selfish, in fact he felt proud of this trait. All Eret hoped that Dragon Rider, wouldn't show up again and ruin his hunt. That was the last thing he needed.

%\%

Eret though was unlucky, the very dragon rider had discovered his plan and was well on his way to rescue those Night Furies. Eret was closer than she thought though. He had landed on the island she had camped on. She watched from afar as his crew slaughtered some deer before disembarked again.

" _Come Cloudjumper, we should be going, the last thing Drago needs is Night Furies in his army._ " The large Quadrupole wing dragon grunted in response.

"If you wish, then let's go." The dragon rider had learnt dragon speech over time, and had a basic grasp of it.

"Let's Cloudjumper" the masked rider hopped back onto Cloudjumper the Quadwing. And took of without another word. By the sounds of it one of the Nightwalkers was very large and muscular, most likely male, according to the filthy dragon trapper scout reported, the second Night Fury was slender and smaller, possibly female. She had also heard that the female was attempting to attack the larger male. but she heard no more apart that the had been injured and had fallen from the sky.

She would stop _Eret_ from 'collecting' them. It was _her_ mission.

%\%

 **That's it sorry, been really distracted (BO3, work, and s**t)**

 **Who is this Eret character (dumb question)?**

 **Who is this Dragon rider?**

 **Who is Nightmare?**

 **Who is Flyer?**

 **Who is Slicerwing?**

 **Who am I?**

 **Find out Maybe next time on; Nightwalkers**

 **Not much else to say so….**

 **Bye**

 **Attero.**


	11. Bred for War, Bred for Battle

**So sorry Eret lovers…..**

 _ **!WARNING!**_

 **Character Death and Gore will be present in this Chapter**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **I am** **Serious**

 **The story will get darker from here.**

%\%

Cael never knew a day could go from great to very bad, very quickly.

It started off great, both Cael and Aurora had awoken at the same time, having awoken from one of the best night they had ever experienced. They were officially mates. The both lay together, their bodies pressed up against one another. They were both relishing the warmth that their bodies gave off. Cael eventually got up and went to retrieve some fish. A choice he regretted.

He came back to find Aurora pinned under a Nightwalker, who was screaming at her, demanding to know where Cael was. Cael was in the shadows, making a break down in his head of how this battle will play out. There were four Nightwalkers, and one Razor-Wing. Two of the Nightwalkers were Aurora's parents. There eyes slits and glazed over. Those two plus one of the other Nightwalkers were being controlled by an Alpha, probably Nightmare. The Razor-Wing and the Nightwalker pinning were not controlled, merely corrupt to the Alpha's leadership.

"Cael!" Cael heard the scream echo off the cavern walls. Cael grew more angry, the Nightwalker above Aurora was pressing down harder on her chest. He let loose, sprinting from out of the shadows, towards the Nightwalker hurt Aurora. The Nightwalker saw him, and fired a blast at him. Cael reflected his attack, firing a blast of his own. The blasts collided mid air, creating a powerful shock wave. which caught the wings of the Razor-Wing, knocking him back.

Cael quickly fired another shot, still in a fast sprint. The Nightwalker pinning Aurora, moved his wing to deflect the, what he thought was a 'plasma' blast. Cael blast are not plasma. In melted through the membrane of the Nightwalkers wing, carrying on through the Nightwalkers heart and exploding on the cavern wall behind him. The Nightwalker collapsed limp on the ground beside Aurora.

The Razor-Wing and the unknown Nightwalker joined in, having finally recovered from the shockwave. Before proceeding to them, Cael used his Concussive wave blast to knock Aurora's parents back, the trauma releasing them from the Alphas grasp. Cael was brought in to 'paw to paw' combat with the unknown Nightwalker His marking on his ears Going bright red before turning completely black. Their battle was ferocious.

The Razor-Wing slowly approached Aurora. Aurora knew those wings are fully capable of slicing through fully grown trees. Aurora remembered him from Nightmares nest. His name was Slicerwing. A Razor-Wing named Slicerwing. A bit generic. They were both cut off by a roar. the unknown Nightwalker had clamped his jaw around Cael's neck, who was roaring in pain. He to reached round and latched onto the Nightwalkers neck. But he pulled its throat out. The Nightwalker released Cael's neck, and began flailing around, blood pour from his neck like the nearby waterfall. Cael spat the Nightwalkers throat out, and fired a small blast between his eyes. The Nightwalker screamed in pain as his eyes boiled and popped, before collapsing dead on the ground.

Cael was disgusted by his own actions but what was he to do. Next thing he felt was a sharp pain just under his left wing. When he looked he saw a deep, profusely bleeding cut along his side. It stung, unlike anything. He looked at the smirking Razor-Wing. The Razor-Wing glanced at Cael, his smirk falling. Cael looked feral. Blood covered his maw. The wounds he endured on his neck were slowly methodically bleeding. The deep purple blood oozing out like the soft thick liquid it was. His eyes held nothing but death for those that were evil.

"I'm going to rip your wings off." Cael voice rang with death and hatred. Before Slicerwing could react his was being pinned by Cael. He was screaming in pain as Cael cut off one of his wings nothing but a stump was left. He brought his other wing around to slice at Cael, but Cael caught the wing his his mouth. And with strength no dragon should posses, tore off his wing, taking bone and muscle with it.. His screaming cut off as Cael stamped his neck, breaking it. The last thing Slicerwing thought; don't attack Cael.

Cael stood off the dead Razor-Wing. His adrenaline wearing off. He became dizzy, all the pain he was feeling became apparent. He collapsed to the ground wheezing. Aurora came bounding over. screaming at him, but his ears would receive nothing. Vision fading, the last thing he felt mas Aurora licking his wounds.

%\%

Eret had just landed on the Island. His crew transporting the gear and equipment onto land. The scouts reported that the Night Furies had both entered a cave together at the foothills of the mountain. The larger one was injured from the fall, but who knows how fast Night Furies heal.

After having made a plan of attack. They were taking as much equipment and men to capture these two Night Furies as possible. Eret was not taking any chances. He would not fail his employer like his previous captain.

Eret and his crew moved on out, equipment on dollies and carts. Men of his crew carrying Swords, bows, bolas and nets. They were prepared, more than they were going to be.

Eret was the first to enter the cave, his nerves playing up, and butterflies plaguing his stomach.

%\%

Cael's eyes opened again, much to his confusion. He thought he was dead. He felt something warm pressing against his chest. He looked down fighting the pain the was in his neck. He found Aurora, sleeping as close as she could get to the form of Cael. Tears staining her eyes and cheeks. Cael pulled his head to the side catching a glimpse of his wound below his wing. The wound had been sealed. Aurora saved his life, just.

He fidgeted slightly. But it was enough to awake Aurora. "Cael?" Her voice was pained. It begged for his reply. Her breaths were slow and staggered.

"What happened?" Cael's reply was a mere whisper. As hoarse as it was Aurora felt relieved. She stood nuzzling Cael's head.

"I thought I'd lost you" Aurora was tearing again, Her worst nightmare had been avoided. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Cael nuzzled back, although be it weaker. His strength was close to null and void. It had honestly been a tough couple of weeks for him. Finding the one he loves, falling out of the sky, breaking a wing and some ribs. Then to get in a fight, ending with him getting a severe bit on the neck and a deep cut in his side. What else could go wrong. **(hehe)**

The flapping of wings could be heard, followed by the hard landing of a dragon. Cael looked at the sounds location to find Aurora's parents, parading fish in their mouth. "Hey there. Good to see you alive." Knight, Aurora's father voice sounded strained to.

"We brought fish." Stella began "We hope you are able to..." Stella was cut off by a more, human voice.

" _Well well well, What do we have here?_ " The voice was malicious. " _Looks like more Night Furies have been added to the mix boys! Drago will be very pleased!_ " Drago? The Dragon 'Master'. The one who has a Bewilderbeast playing card. They must be dragon trappers. Stella, Knight and Aurora both prepared to fight the mass of Viking Dragon trappers. " _And looks like you go into a fight with other dragons before we got here._ " The bodies of the other dragons had been removed from the cavern, the only evidence left was the pools of blood.

Aurora growled in warning. She would protect Cael to the bitter end. " _And it looks like a job became easier, the big guy's injured._ " The group of trappers started moving forward. Carts holding crossbows aimed at the small family of Nightwalkers Knight and Stella Charged in one direction as Aurora did in another. Vikings fell and carts smashed in the short lived battle. But soon the group of trappers had the three in nets and bolas.

The sheer number of trapping equipment they had overwhelmed them. Eret was boasting about his catch to much to realize Cael had once again grown enraged. Eret turned to find Cael standing, marks on his Ears and snout turned bright blue. His mouth open, a shot being charged. It shrieked with a sound unheard of. Eret screamed out for a crossbowman to fire, which he did. Eret smiled as the bola flung with speed unmatched by a hand thrown one. His smile dropped when Cael performed one flap of his mighty wings, which had fully healed somehow, a forced all the momentum of the bola to stop mid flight, loosely dropping to the floor.

The shot Cael was firing was no shot, but more a beam that he unleashed on the crowd of Vikings, sweeping from right to left cutting everything in its path literally in half. He carefully avoided his family. No Vikings stood afterwards, none except for Eret, who had the common sense to duck. He looked around in shock, as his group of fifty men strong was nothing more than a pile of decaying, burnt and melted flesh. He turned back to Cael, taking a step back upon realizing that the super mighty Nightwalker was in front of him. It held so much hatred and death in its eyes it burned Eret. He had crossed a line into something he shouldn't have.

This was no Night Fury, no Nightwalker.

This thing was a war machine.

It was _bred for war._

Cael knocked him down on to his back. Pressing his front left paw down on his head. Eret screamed as the pressure became too great for him to bare. He could feel his skull imploding. The pain was so great. His eyes popped from the sockets, and his jaw dislocated itself, tearing through his skin. The beast, the _devil_ was torturing him.

He could swear he heard it talk in his head, ' _Never, harm my family again!_ ' It was over after that, Cael paw stomped down crushing his head. Brain matter and bone fragments scattered and splatted. The eyes crushed like an egg underneath the several hundred pound Nightwalker.

Eret the dragon trapper was dead.

Cael had enough, he was leaving. He freed his family from the containment. Aurora had an injured wing, again. Cael brought her into his back and took off down the entrance, followed by Knight and Stella, who were having a tough time keeping up with Cael and his mighty wing beats. The long flight had begun, and Cael would not stop.

%\%

Valka and Cloudjumper wanted to intervene, but doing so would have ended in their deaths also. The large male Nightwalker killed them all, even the captain of the brigade. And it was injured! IT was obvious that the larger one had fought off other dragons before Eret. And it was younger than she expected. Its size meant it should be an elder, but it was no older than sixteen. The Night Fury was strange, it didn't have plasma blasts like most do, it had some strange ' _energy_ ' beam. Nothing stood a chance.

The Night Furies had left. The younger female, probably the mate of the large one, had an injured wing and was riding on the back of the large male. She did not see where they were traveling to but she will find them. Drago will learn of this Nightwalker, and will force it to be his pet.

Valka left soon after the Nightwalkers did. Not wanting to let them know they were being followed. She preferred to stay alive. For now.

%\%

Cael had made Stella and Knight form into a formation. The would travel at the same speed Cael was. And Cael was traveling fast. Aurora was asleep on his back. Cael knew they were getting close, he could smell the Nests territory borders.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his neck. It caused him to flinch, pulling to the side slightly. Aurora woke, asking if he was okay. Cael told her he had a pain in his neck. He wasn't being stubborn this time. If he fell, Aurora was coming with. Aurora told him one of his bite marks had opened, and properly sealed it again. She could see over Cael's head.

The top of a volcano in the distance started peeking over the horizon. A thick fog surrounded it. She could practically feel Cael's relaxation, mixed with exhaustion. They flew over the fog that shrouded the sea stacks. Two patrol dragons climb to the same level as Cael, and escorted the rest of the way. They flew through a maze of tunnels before entering the inner cavern. Cael the orange glow of the magma far below. The glow he had come to hate. The escorts lead him up to the Alpha platform where they proceeded to land before Cael had gained the height need to go over the platform.

Shadow and Eclipse were confused to why the dragons who were on patrol had come in. The confusion was answered when a large black mass followed by two small masses came to a hard landing on the platform.

Cael had collapsed in exhaustion promptly upon landing. Eclipse gasped when she saw the state her son was in. Aurora leaped off the back of Cael. The patrol dragons had left, promising to collect Gorgonbrae on there way past.

About five minutes later Gorgonbrae had arrived, and began checking up on the injured and severely exhausted.

Cael had collapsed into unconsciousness. Just glad he was home.

%\%

Nightmare roared in anger. His servants were continuously failing him. his best soldiers and assets being killed by some brat.

He began to plan out something...

An incursion.

%\%

 **So that was it.**

 **I am sorry that this turned to this. But this story was meant to be dark. It was meant to be more of a hidden dark.**

 **Eret's gone**

 **The dragon attackers were torn apart.**

 **Valka stayed hidden, probably for the best.**

 **And Cael has finally come home with his new mate and her parents.**

 **We still don't know who I am though? Muhaahahah**

 **Ok promise it'll get better (And darker). And don't worry Berk will be involved, it just won't end how people think it's going to end. Evil grin**

 **Till next time**

 **Attero.**


	12. Beloved's Week Surprise

**Very Short Chapter**

 **Sorry.**

 **The reason why I call it Dragon speech instead of Dragonese is because I believe that the latter is implying that it is a literal language. The language of dragons would be made of growls, grunts, coos and warbles, you know, the usual. It probably would include body language and facial expressions. That's why I call it Dragon Speech, Also I wanted to be original.**

%\%

2 Months Have Passed

There was a week of preparation and relaxation, for some dragons. For the Alpha family, it was absolutely hectic.

It was the beginning of the 'Beloved's' Week. A whole week of celebration, deep in the midst of winter. It happened at the same time as Snoggletog, the only time when the Vikings weren't out searching for the elusive nest.

Beloved's Week was a week long celebration, where dragons of every species, except Nightwalker's, exchange food and gifts in an attempt to find a mate. Some dragons will mate for life, and some will not, depends on the mind set really. And on the last two days the new and old couples will mate.

Where does the Alpha family fit into all this? Someone has to get the event ready.

Aurora claimed that she was not the Alpha type, but she gladly took over for Cael, who was still recovering. He had new scars along his sides and neck. He had damaged his wing again by flying back too soon. Not something he was completely happy with. His mother, Eclipse, scolded him for being so reckless before storming off. That of course only worsened his mood. It took Aurora all night to cheer him up again. Although Aurora was not prepared for the preparation of the Beloved's Week celebration. It was very busy and tiring. She was secretly getting help from Cael, mainly for decisions and advice on what to do. Cael wasn't complaining, he got to spend more time with his beautiful mate.

Cael's and Aurora's parents were out every day, dusk till dawn, catching fish. But they were back at night so the young couple could at least spend time together. Aurora and Cael were quite affectionate mates, many nights ending in more...intimate moments.

It was mid way through the celebration, and already many mating pairs had formed. Many were in mid conversation, one of these dragons were Cael. He was currently talking with his parents and in-laws.

"...Cael, you may love Salmon, but I think trout is better. Not to mention it's more exciting to catch." Stella claimed, she felt very smug about the claim too. Cael was finding it difficult to retort.

"Yeah, trout is nice I guess, but Salmon is juicier, and it properly melts on the tongue, unlike trout." Cael responded, finally thinking of a retort. He didn't even know how or when the conversation moved to favorite fish, but it lead to a friendly argument between Stella and Cael.

"I beg to differ, young one, trout does melt on the tongue." But the argument was clearly starting to heat up.

"Okay you two, both of your opinions are valid, you can like what you want." Eclipse defused. Both Cael and Stella looked at her, before looking back it each other and huffing, a message saying 'We will talk about this later.'

Shadow turned to Cael. "Cael, wheres Aurora?" Cael gave him a blank look, clearly processing information, finding it difficult to think over the noise of the rest of the nest.

"She headed over to Gorgonbrae, she thinks she may have had a bad fish, and is searching for a remedy." Cael informed. Shadow nodded.

After a few short moments of silence. Conversation erupted again. Cael didn't really add much to it though, his thoughts drifted to Aurora. Though she had eaten some fish, this sickness wasn't like the sickness you get off bad fish. She complained how it tasted off, almost disgusting, before proceeding to excuse herself.

Cael found her in tears, outside the nest. And of course proceeded to comfort her like any good mate. He lead her to Gorgonbrae, and Gorgonbrae asked him politely to leave.

That was half an hour ago.

%\%

Aurora was so stunned with shock, she hadn't moved or changed facial expression for several long seconds.

"Aurora? Are you okay?" Gorgonbrae asked softly. Aurora looked up at the taller elderly Spike-tail.

Was she?

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine." Gorgonbrae added when Aurora didn't respond.

She wasn't completely sure how to respond or what emotion she show be feeling. The situation had changed dramatically, with one sentence.

Outside the entrance of the cave, you could hear the laughs and celebration of the dragons outside, was this a time for celebration?.

A small smile formed on her face, one that Gorgonbrae noticed. But as fast as it formed, it dropped faster. What about Cael? Gorgonbrae guessed what she was thinking.

"Go tell him, he has to know." Gorgonbrae's voice was surprising it made Aurora jump. How would Cael react, would he be upset? "Go."

Aurora turned, and started ambling towards where she smelt Cael, A neat upside to Nightwalker mates.

She was in deep thought. How was she going to handle this. Cael would be there wouldn't he, he'd be there for her? So many questions played in her head, it hurt. Before she knew it she was nearly up the ridge to the Alphas platform. She could hers Cael's voice mixed in with the others. Although it sounded distracted. She could sense how distracted he was, he could most likely sense how unhappy she was.

She made the last step up and softly called for Cael. No one heard but Cael, Aurora saw his ear twitch. He must have shook it off though, that was the only reaction she got. She called again just as softly. Cael turned his head directly towards Aurora, finally reacting to her calls. The upsides to having a mate with fantastically sensitive hearing. She beckoned for him to come to her. He obliged, standing and walking up to her.

Sensing her unsettled mood, he nuzzled her neck. He felt her relax slightly, her mood somewhat improving. She pulled away from Cael. Cael gave a worried, questioning look. Before he could ask anything she spoke.

"Cael, there is something I really need to tell you." She didn't mean her voice to be desperate.

"Aurora, what's wrong, you can tell me anything." Cael was worried now.

"Cael I'm..." She closed her eye's, tears breaching through. She didn't know why she was so scared.

"...I'm pregnant"

%\%

 **Okay things are getting interesting. That's cool...I guess. By the way, I'm back from holiday and stuff!.**

 **So expect more! Until I go back away again! wah wuh~**

 **I have questions…**

 **I have several Ideas for more stories. And I find that the Hiccup!Dragon fics are lacking a bit.**

 **So I have an Idea for another fic that I can start IF YOU WANT. It would be one I haven't seen yet. A combo of Hiccup leave before fighting the Nightmare and transforming after he leaves. Hope that tickles your fancy.**

 **There is also One I want to write after this that is an AU of THIS story, where it deviates from when Hiccup or Cael fires that shot in the first chapter, but in this version he doesn't fire the shot, therefore is never found by Shadow/Toothless.**

 **Alright hope I gave you some stuff to think about. Please let me know PLEASE!1111!1!111111!**

 **Okay I'm gone, Until next time**

 **Attero.**


	13. Promises

**LOL!**

%\%

Cael reared his head back in surprise. That was not something he was expecting to hear. But I guess what do you expect when you get into maybe too many intimate moments. He

back in shock, nearly falling off the ramp they were standing on. Aurora jumped at Cael sudden movements, falling back on her haunches, biting her lower lip.

So many thoughts and emotions passed through Cael's mind. Yes, he was shocked and surprised, but he was insurmountably happy. He was going to have a child, a hatchling. He...He was going to be a father!

Cael looked down at Aurora, a smile evidently on his face only to switch quickly to a frown. Aurora's head hung low, a sombre, frightened aura surrounding her. Why was she sad, did she not want the child? Why was she scared?

"Hey?" Cael cooed, softly nuzzling Aurora's neck. Aurora shakily nuzzled back, accepting the comfort her mate was providing. She looked at Cael, feeling more relieved at the worry in his face and the sheer excitement in his eyes. Aurora lifted her head a little more.

Cael watched her movements, before wrapping his front legs around her neck, pulling her into a tight hug, which she attempted to willingly return. Cael sat back, using his legs and tail for support, 'arms' still tightly wrapped around Aurora's neck, nuzzling the back of her head, for comfort.

They sat for a couple minutes like that, before Cael softly let her down. "Come." Cael said before slowly ambling down the ramp, Aurora happy, and relieved, followed him down to their den.

%\%

The group of adult Nightwalkers were chatting away, before Cael excused himself to see Aurora. They did continue on simple conversations, like fish types, winter fishing and holidays.

Things started to get heated when Knight jokingly challenged Shadow's masculinity, a joke which Shadow rebounded. It continued as humorous banter for a minute or two before it got increasingly heated. Both 30 year old males entering defensive stance. Knight challenged Shadow to a spar to see who was more masculine. Something Shadow accepted without thinking. It was a private match, the nest would not know. They would question if Shadow was the appropriate leader otherwise. That was only if he lost, he was determined not to

Their respective mates moved away, sitting next to each other, giggling at their mates who were still defending their prides. Eclipse caught a glimpse of Cael nuzzling Aurora who look downtrodden. Eclipse nudged Stella, gesturing towards the young couple. The two females watch as Ceal brought Aurora into an embrace.

"What do you think is going on?" Stella whispered. She was a bit confused. Cael and Aurora both had content smiles on their faces, Cael's a little bit larger.

The to older males had caught on too. Watching their children end their embrace and leave the Alpha den.

"What was all that about?" Shadow asked. Sure they had see the too act all lovey dovey before, but that was different. It was more pure love, the kind you show when trying to comfort someone.

Eclipse basically ignored Shadow, and absently spoke to Stella. "You don't think…?" Stella turned to her, shock written on her face.

"That would explain why she was sick and the two were happy, she must have just told him now" Stella said excitement slowly growing in her voice.

"What? She told who what?" Knight anxiously asked.

The two females giggled at their mates ignorance, before padding off. They had grandmotherly stuff to talk about.

%\%

Cael was bounding off walls and cliffs. He had never felt more happy. He finally ended up in the cave the two shared before Aurora. Aurora strolled in to see her mate, running at her. Next thing she new, she was on her back staring up at Cael, Cael standing over her.

"Hey! Calm down will ya'!" Aurora said, like she was trying to control a three year old. She looked up at Cael, his face was melting with happiness. He was looking down at her, love coming out of his eyes like laser beams. Aurora bit on her bottom lip, a habit she picked up somewhere along the line, most likely a nervous habit from being temporarily Alpha. She looked at him, before summoning enough strength to put Cael on his back. She lay on top of him. Both not knowing what to say, finding the silence comforting. Just being in the mere presence of each other was just too good.

But everything just moved to a whole new level. They were going to have a youngling, the two of them. Cael finally spoke up after a lengthy silence.

"How long has it been?" Cael asked. This would determine roughly how long they had as being just mates, not parents.

"Gorgonbrae said it had been about month." Aurora replied. They both knew how much time they had left. Four months. The gestation period for a Nightwalker is five months **(By the way this all completely** **horse-crap** **, I don't actually know).** They were going to make the most of it. With a little one entering the world, things were going to get harder, and interesting.

Aurora never really understood why she was so scared, she thought that maybe Cael would reject it. What stupid thoughts those were.

"What are we going to say to our parents?" Cael questioned. That was not something Aurora wanted to think about.

"We will work it out tomorrow." Aurora answered. Cael rolled over, holding Aurora in his arms and wings. Aurora started to grow sleepy in his embrace. Cael held her tighter, wanting to protect not only her, but his future child.

"I promise you, I will never give up on either of you." he quietly mumbled to himself

He was going to live up to that promise.

%\%

 **Well.**

 **This isn't that long Granted, and probably wasn't great. But I have been busy and have been lazy when I'm not.**

 **But I promise It will get better...hopefully**

 **Next chapter will be a little time skip.**


	14. Explosives and Arrows

%\%

Cael was extremely exhausted. Over the past months he had fully recovered, eventually his father put him back to doing his duty to the nest, pregnant mate or not. Speaking of which, who he hadn't seen much of at all these past three months since she first said she was carrying. He had run errands for her when he was not on patrol, collecting water or food when she felt she could not. He spent all of his free time, what little of it, spending time with Aurora, or trying to catch up on desperately needed sleep.

He still feels bad about falling asleep while with Aurora though. She been worrying about him as of late. Often finding him eating very little and sleeping even less. Walking into their cave finding him lightly sleeping. But still he did things for her, fetch her food, water. Spend time with her when she felt moody.

Cael was afraid that he would not be able to spend as much time as he wants. Missing this precious little time they had before they became parents.

Yet here Cael was, in the middle of the night, flying around the nest, a few kilometers of shore. He was the furthest away from his home, flying the longest patrol route. It was round about the time Berk was going to attack again. He had to stay vigilant.

Flying faster than most dragons, Cael kept his eye on the black ocean below. With a grunt, he dropped in altitude, leveling out just above the waves. He had to have a rest, He was so exhausted. He has had very little sleep. Nightwalker's sleep a lot, and over the past three months, he has had a little over a day's worth of sleep. Cael hadn't told his parents about the lack of sleep though. He was thinking it over, whether he should or not.

Cael was suddenly broken from his thoughts, by a dark looming silhouette of a sea stack. With little time to react, Cael blasted the sea stack with one of his supercharged shots. The midsection of the sea stack exploded into a dust and fireball of rock and flames. Cael tucked his tail and head into his wings protecting as much of his body as possible. Meteor like rocks hit Cael. Cael was no longer flying, he was falling. It felt like hours before Cael hit the water. All Cael felt was pain, from the impact into the water, a the multitude of boulder sized rocks that hit him.

Cael was underwater sinking. It took a few moments for Cael to recover himself. He started to swim up, only to be forced back down by a boulder he was running out of air, having not taken a proper breath before hitting the water.

Meanwhile on the surface, several dragons had witnessed the blast in the distance and were already at the location for the still crumbling sea stack. Cael was nowhere to be seen. Flashes of light emanated from under the surface. And the rest of the sea stack crumbled and collapsed right into the water, directly above Cael.

Cael was trying to get past boulders and rocks. Firing his weak underwater blasts. It was becoming increasingly more difficulty to light a flame, due to lack of breath and the few thousand gallons of water above him. A deep thud was heard above him. Cael looked up to find the rest of the sea stack sinking on top of him.

Beating his wings harder and swimming as fast as he could he fired the last shot he possibly could. Breaking apart the sea stack once more, Cael swam to freedom.. He saw silhouettes of dragons hovering above the surface. He swam close to the stump left behind of the sea stack, a breached the surface, grabbing latching the top of the stump and using what little energy he had left to heave himself up.

Cael collapsed, his wing splayed out, breathing very heavily.

"My lord alpha!" A female Spine-tail came to land, not to far from Cael, quickly hopping up to him. "Are you alright." Cael tried to respond but he was too busy trying to get his desperate intake of air. Three other dragons landed, assisting Cael in any help he needed. Five others arrived, one was Gorgonbrae. Three of the arriving Fire-Wings set up guard positions around the stump, in case Viking ships were in waiting to attack the downed Alpha. Gorgonbrae, as well as her assistant, a lush green female Spine-tail, landed and looked over the fallen Alpha.

Gorgonbrae checked over the clearly exhausted Cael for any injuries. "Cael, how are you feeling?" She asked, as calm as ever.

Cael groaned in pain, not in the mood to lie. "Terrible, you?" His voice was heaved.

"Okay I can't do much out here, everything i need is back at the nest" She said. "We have to take you back."

Gorgonbrae looked around, proud that many dragons had come to aid the heir to alpha-ship. Three large Fire-wings stood guard, keenly watching the sea's for any foes, willing to take the chance to dispatch the weakened Alpha. Three Spine-Tails, including Gorgonbrae, stood around Cael ready to help air lift him back to the nest. One Rock-Eater and one Two-Head stood by as backup.

The largest of the lot, being the close to unconsciousness Cael. She had been watching him the past month, noticing how he was extremely tired. She would have a few words with him and his father after this. But Cael should be more worried about Aurora, Shadow of Eclipse.

Gorgonbrae shivered, both females were nasty when they were angry. Aurora would be worse at the moment, being pregnant and all. Cael finally made some sort of movement that wasn't deep quick breaths. His tail swished on the cold stone, leaving a trail of damp rock behind.

"Cael, what happened?" Gorgonbrae asked. She was concerned, it wasn't normal when a Nightwalker fired a blast like that.

"I became distracted…" Cael paused, taking in a breath, swishing his tail again in the opposite direction. "Didn't see sea stack till too late."

Gorgonbrae didn't respond, just merely nodded. Cael finally opened his eyes. They were heavily dilated from exhaustion. Cael tried to stand, but to no such avail, his tired legs collapsing beneath him. Those who were there, watched as their once strong alpha, the heir to their nest, fell to the strongest of enemies; fatigue.

 **(I'm sorry)**

It was silent, except for the crash of the waves and the heavy breaths of Cael. But something was not right. The atmosphere was off. This only solidified when Cael's, significantly more sensitive hearing caused his ear to stand upright, facing towards the sounds direction. His eyes turned to slits, obviously preparing from some battle. His wings tensed, His started growling, and pulled himself to his paws, straining as he did so.

A whistling through the air alerted all the dragons. It was to fast for even Cael. It struck one of the guarding Flame-Wings. It was an arrow, not of viking design or make. The Flame-Wing spasmed, falling on his back, he writhed around, as drool poured from his agape mouth. Soon he stopped, entering unconsciousness.

The arrow had an aroma. One that made dragons cringe, all except Rock-Eaters'. A root of a plant that was taught as dangerous to dragons when they were mere hatchlings. It's known by two universal names to dragons of all kinds; Death Root or Dragon Root.

Another whistle made its way to their ears, an arrow accelerated towards Gorgonbrae, an arrow of which Cael took the liberty of catching in his mouth, snapping it.

Vikings did not know the uses of Dragon Root, but their was those who knew the application of the root.

Dragon Hunters.

 **%/%**

 **So ladies and gent's, what you think?**

 **And for those who keep asking, yes Berk will be making a visit. But the story will be original for it and will NOT go the way people will want it to go. (Spoilers)**

 **Oh and Please check out my other story: Pearlescent Skies. It is a** **Running Away/Transformation** **Story. It's in the making and only has two chapters. Support for it is very muchly appreciated.**

 **That's it for now apart from the fact that updates will be slow due to** _ **IRL**_ **circumstances**

 **That's it**

 **Attero.**


	15. Blood and Energy

**Ugh…**

 **For those who follow** _ **Vyil Territory**_ **, please note that it is now titled '** _ **Solar Flare**_ **'. It also has a new description.**

 **Also this chapter is terrible I had found little time to write this and didn't want to leave you lot waiting. Soz bout that.**

 **xXx_LineBreak_xXx**

The clash of steel teeth and claws rang from the broken sea stack. Those dragons that did not know how to fight stood back away from the battle. And those who did, fought. Cael was in no mood for these humans attempts at culling their hide. His attacks were brutal and un-Alpha like, barely giving the hunters enough time to react before tearing them in two, or biting their heads off and watching as they fell to their knees, the crimson blood squirting from the exposed artery.

Cael was a ferocious killing machine. But he felt like he was failing as the future Alpha. He still watched as the ones who came to protect him fell. Their blood spilling out on the rough stone stack. He was still weakened from his previous state, and a trapper finally connect his sword with him. Making a cut down his side. Cael's blood started to flow. THe battle was being lost. A seemingly infinite amount of Hunters were pouring of their boats. Cael watched as more of the dragon guard fell.

One of the many flying arrows struck Cael's side, he started to feel weak already, the Dragon root arrows effects quickly kicking in. Cael didn't slow down, when Hunters started advancing towards Gorgonbrae, he fought the back. Two more arrows struck Cael, his vision started to fade, his limbs started to grow weaker, yet he continued to fight. His movements became sluggish and easily avoidable. More arrows struck his body and his limbs fell limp, he collapsed, his breathing was heavy, but he was still awake. He heard the cries of Gorgonbrae behind him. He was unable to see her.

Then the cries fell silent. A thud emanated from behind Gorgonbrae had fallen. Cael closed his eyes in grief.

The fighting stopped and long heavy footsteps made their way up to Cael. Cael opened his eyes. To humans stood tall in front of him, looking down at him with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Well Night Fury, You put up a good fight." The shorter, smaller one stated. He heard the name of the larger one before; Ryker. But this one, he did not know. "I'm Viggo, and you are my pay day." His accent was not of this region, and his intelligence emanating off him in waves.

KNOCK

A loud voice sound from behind Viggo, who moved out of the way. Three archers had knocked arrows into their bows

READY

Their bows now aimed and readily aiming at Cael. Cael couldn't move. He was paralyzed

FIRE!

 **xXx_BestLineBreakEver_xXx**

The floor was cold. That was the first thing Cael felt when he awoke. The light shimmered through the barred roof above. The sound of the waves slapping against the side of the boat were barely heard.

He pulled himself to his paws, his legs and forearms aching. A menacing chuckle came from above. He looked up to find Viggo looking down on him. The containment ring he was in seemed to take after the arena on Berk, it was about the same size to. But this one was clearly mobile, the rocking of the boat on the sea waves were very evident.

"Who know such a mighty Night Fury, would be asleep for nearly a whole month." Viggo chuckled. "But you were already fatigued, and you did have six Dragon-Root arrows in you." It seem Viggo was talking to himself more. Cael Growled. "You are very Intelligent, aren't you." Cael smirked, confirm Viggo's thoughts. "Then you must understand, everything I say, which means you are capable of revenge." Viggo seemed to mumble the last part.

Cael had enough, I fired his energy charge at the wall, causing it to dent slightly. Viggo laughed, "That is dragon proof metal." Viggo's gaze turned to the dent, worry fluttering in the back of his mind. No dragon, including one Night Fury had had caught and sold before, had made a scratch in the metal, let alone a dent.

Meanwhile

Aurora was worried, when the assistant healer came to inform that Hunters were attacking Cael and his Guard, Shadow deployed more dragons to help them, as well as joining them. Shadow had later returned, looking so downtrodden.

The had reported seeing rotting dragon corpses, most, if not all, were skinned and beheaded; taken by the Hunters. Even the elder Gorgonbrae.

Aurora was in her cave, curled into the tightest ball she could be. Her mate was most likely dead. They found the distinct dark purple blood of a Nightwalker. But there was no body.

That train of thought was rudely interrupted by a feeling deep within Auroras gut. At first it felt as if the birthling had merely kicked. But it happened again and stronger. Suddenly she was unable to move her legs. And when ever she did, she felt a sharp wave of pain flow through her.

It was time. "Mother!" Aurora cried. She started suffering from contractions. It took a few moments for Aurora's mother; Stella to arrive at the cave, she came sprinting in with Eclipse, both with worried looks on their faces.

Aurora was on the ground, breathing heavily. "Aurora? What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"It's coming!" Aurora seethed through her teeth.

 **xXx_NoMoreCleverLineBreakIdeas_xXx**

An idea was forming Cael's head as he stared at the dent in the metal wall surrounding him. It was dragon proof. But he didn't have a normal flame...and every metal has a melting point.

Suddenly he felt very weak. But it was nothing on his body. It felt like though something at the back of his mind was hurting.

Aurora.

His mating meld with Aurora. He was feeling Aurora's suddenly came to a realisation. Aurora's birthing pains.

He will not miss is first borns birth.

He looked a Viggo, who looked back with a nasty grin. "We're going to be settled for life after we have sold you." Cael had it.

It turned back to the wall, powering up a shot he used once before. Taking a deep breath he adjusted his footing, before firing a sustainable beam, The metal quickly heated, and started to bubble. Viggo watched in shock. Never before had he seen such power in a dragon.

He turned to the crew on deck. "Prepare for battle!". Most of the men look at him like he was crazy but obeyed anyway. Most could not move out of the way before a beam of bright blue light tore out from the Night Fury containment cage, cutting down both of the only operational masts. The large wooden supports falling on several soldiers, the beam cutting down several more.

Several Soldiers advanced on the new hole, only to be brutally murdered by razor sharp teeth and claws. One of them was Ryker. Cael was fueled by anger and the need to return to his mate.

Cael made quick work of the crew of the now destroyed sinking ship. He turned to Viggo. The once great fearless leader of the Hunters, cowering in fear, shuffling away from the _very_ angry Nightwalker.

"You're not a Night Fury." He said quivering. "You're thing of Legend. You shouldn't exist." Cael's glare was capable of cutting through stone. "You're...You're an End-Bringer. You're breed for _war_." Cael picked Viggo up, slamming him back down onto the deck. Loud cracks were heard in amongst Viggos screams. Cael slammed Viggo back down on the deck silencing him. A pool of blood started to spread around Viggos form.

Cael needed to return back to Aurora, and with one beat of his mighty wings, he was away. A small whirl-wind of blood following him.

 **A/N: I wanted to get rid of the Hunters quickly, they were just a tool I used to skip pointless time.**

 **Other than that I think I have a new Story Schedule or order of upload.**

 **It Will be:**

 _ **Nightwalkers**_

 _ **Solar Flare**_

 _ **Pearlescent Skies**_

 _ **Solar Flare**_

 _ **Nightwalkers**_

 _ **Etc.**_

 **Other than that, that's all for now, Bye**

 **Attero.**


	16. New Life

***A/N: Um...Whoops...**

An insignificant black dot on the horizon. That's all it was. What caught the ship of Vikings eye's, was how fast the dot was growing. Quickly it grew into the shape of a bird. It took the Vikings a moment to realize that it was, in fact, a dragon, and not just any dragon; a Night Fury.

Cael still held his dangerous hatred for Vikings, and it only seemed solidified by the incident with the Hunters. So when he saw a ship on the horizon, directly in his path, he couldn't control himself. He was gaining on then at speeds no Viking could imagine.

He started charging his shot, grumbling in delight at the sound of their terrified screams. He felt the heat of the blast in his mouth. He recalled what Viggo had said; "You're an End-bringer, you are bred for war." He liked the sound of that. He was a machine of war, his raw power alone showed that.

After finally breaking from his thoughts, Cael let loose. His blast making quick work of the small Viking boat. He tucked his wings in and passed safely through the freshly made hole in the boat, opening his wings on the other side, and he continued his fast journey back to the nest.

"I'm coming Aurora." He thought firmly and determined.

Aurora screamed. The contractions were getting worse, and the child wanted to come out.

"Come on Aurora, push!" Stella calmly commanded.

Aurora growled. "I am pushing!" She snarled. Stella internal winced back at Aurora tone. A tone she didn't think her daughter could produce, she could have sworn she saw the marks on her head and ears glow slightly. Aurora screamed again, before breathing heavily. Eclipse stepped forward.

"Relax Aurora, deep breaths. When you feel a contraction coming, push." Eclipse very calmly instructed. Aurora quickly nodded. Stella look up profoundly at Eclipse. It was strange that she knew much of birth, having never given birth herself, her son was an adopted super Nightwalker, who is the mate of Stella's daughter. They were the only Nightwalkers with the markings on their head and ear flaps.

Aurora screamed in pain again. Something was wrong.

Cael could see the nest on the horizon until a significant amount of pain transferred through the mental connection he had with Aurora. His wings faltered, and he plummeted into the water, slamming down hard. He sunk deeper as the pain refused to subside. Using his mind, he reached out to Aurora, in the hopes of quelling her pain. Making the connection was easy because the birth had dropped her mental barriers, making Cael the only one protecting her from another's prying telepathic connection. He forced the pain to subside for the both of them, breaking Cael from his stupor.

His lungs burned for air. But he was disoriented, not knowing which way was up. He picked the direction that seemed lighter than the others, being night, it was hard to tell. He swam, using his wings as thrust. He started to think he chose the wrong direction, but before he could finish his thought he broke the surface like a dolphin and began his flight back to the nest.

Aurora's pain held scream died down. Her breathing was heavy and shuddered. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Aurora? Are you ok?" Eclipse asked, even she knew that amount of pain was not normal.

Aurora opened her eyes and looked up at Eclipse; her cheeks wet with tears. "He's coming. He's nearly here!" Aurora words, flowed into a scream as another contraction happened. "Cael!" She screamed.

"I'm here!" Cael yelled, in her mind. The sound of heavy, fast-moving footsteps resonated through the dark cave tunnel. Eclipse, Stella, and Aurora turned to face the sprinting dragon half way down the tunnel.

"Cael" Aurora whispered.

Cael came to a skidding halt, nuzzling Aurora affectionately. "It's ok; I'm here now," Aurora screamed, unconsciously latching onto Cael's forearm, to bite away the pain. Cael didn't flinch.

"Aurora! Keep pushing it's nearly here!" Stella said. Aurora pushed again, once again biting down hard on Cael's forearm. She tasted blood on her tongue; that was not hers. Her screaming stopped and her body relaxed. The pain was gone. The room turned quiet, except for the sound of a high-pitched crying roar. Cael moved down to the newborn, where it stopped crying at the sight of its father. He picked it up and moved it up to Aurora.

"It's a girl," Cael whispered to Aurora, who sat up on her stomach, and gladly accepted her and Cael's newborn little girl. The young pup swatted at her mother's snout playfully. "Our little girl. I'm proud of you Aurora."

Tears were shed from Aurora's eyes. "Us. I'm proud of us."

The fathers eventually joined the mothers down in the cave, watching the loving interaction with the two mates as they become a family. Cael laid down, bring the little bundle of joy in Aurora's protective arms, into his protective one's also, soon both new parents were cradling their first born. Their parents left the two alone with their new pup.

Aurora notices how her bite had cause bleeding wounds on Cael's forearm, making it hard for him to walk o it. But he clearly didn't want it to bother them, so she let it go, for now.

"Dawn" Aurora said out of the blue. "Our little Dawn. Always bringing us a new day to live in." Cael smiled nuzzling both his child and mate.

This was the start of something new.

 ***A/N. Until next time, winky face.**

 **Attero.**


	17. Cael's Dream

**A/N. Just a short chapter on Cael and Dawn about a week after Dawn's birth, and a rather nasty dream that Cael has.**

(o)(-o-)(o)

It was dark, too dark. It was quiet, too quiet. But what scared Cael the most; he was lonely. Eventually his ears started tuning in to what was around him. His slow, wheezy breathing, the sound of flames and screams around him. He couldn't move, with one tense of his muscles, his body cramped in massive pain. His wings ached and his chest hurt. Not to mention that his neck felt damp.

"...Cael…!" Someone yelled. The voice was feminine, one he could recognize anywhere, it was his gorgeous mate, Aurora. She sounded scared, but it was difficult to tell emotion in his condition, whatever that was.

As painful as it was, he forced his eyes open. He was met with a world of grey. A soft, floury layer of ash coated everything, like a coat of icing sugar, and continued to fall from the sky. Fires licked the air, a dead dragons lay around, torn apart by something.

"Cael! Get up!" Aurora's voice pleaded. Ceal's weak gaze moved over to Aurora, There she stood, at the entrance of a tunnel. Standing next to her was a young Nightwalker and another male Nightwalker, looking equally as worried. He felt like he knew this other male, but that was it; a feeling. "Please Cael." He connected eyes with her, her eyes brimming with tears, cuts a scraps coating her once pristine scale armor.

A scream of a Spike-Tail caught Cael's attention. A nadder was brutally attacked by some strange black mist. Cael saw in the black mist a silhouette of a dragon or...demon...thing. The thing bit and tore at the Spike-Tail until it's destroyed ruined body dropped to the ground disrupting the ash that once lay there.

Cael looked back to Aurora, the two adult Nightwalkers saw the attack, and Aurora stood protectively over the child, as if it were her own. Speaking of which, where was his first born, Where was Dawn? Aurora turned back to Cael, tears leaking from her eyes.

Cael tried to speak, but nothing came out. He mouthed 'Go' to Aurora, which the other male knew was the best thing to do. He tried pulling Aurora back, but she snarled at him. "Cael! Please!"

Finally Cael found his voice, as small as it was. "Go…" Aurora was pulled back by the other male, further into the tunnel.

"No! No! No stop!" Aurora screamed. "Astro! No!, I have to get Cael!" Astro continued to pull Aurora back. All of Aurora's screaming caught the attention of the mist creature. Cael saw this and blasted with what little energy he had left, the wall above the tunnel, sealing this end. The mist creature turned, facing the weak Cael, and dive. It knew that this was the Endbringer that killed many of his brethren.

Before it struck Cael, it let out one final shriek:

(o)(-o-)(o)

Ceal woke with a start. He had never had dreams such as that and never that vivid. He turn his head, looking down at the two bundles within his coil of safety. Pressing hard against his chest was his beloved mate, and pressing hard against her chest was their tiny little child.

It has been several days since she was born, and Dawn was already shown signs of intelligence. It's seems she inherited Cael's over the top intelligence. After hearing her parents talk, she quickly caught on to talking and can say basic words. Aurora was proud, because Dawn first word was 'mommy'.

Cael, knew the likelihood of him falling asleep again, after such a dream would be unlikely. He stood, being careful not to disrupt his mate and young child. He began sauntering up to his spot, where he could view the stars. The nest was quiet, being late at night, several patrol dragons were chatting here and there, some acknowledging Cael with a small nod. I finally made his way up to the top of the volcano, sitting on his small balcony, he lay back down. The crisp cool northern air blowing past his armor like scales.

He sighed. On the first night after Dawn's birth, Cael started think. What kind of father would he be? He thought back to Berk. His original father passed him off as soon as he was something that Stoick didn't want. Be Cael believed that he would never give up on his daughter.

But he couldn't help but feel guilty. He brought a innocent child into a cold, dark, brutal world. A world which seemed to be out to get him, from the Nightwalker nest to the far north to the Isle of Berk a mere silhouette on the horizon. He maybe a massive "Endbringer", but him against the world?

Sighing once again he laid his head on his paws. This was a dangerous world to live in from the white peaks of Paladia to the darkest abysses of the Locke Empire. But there was one thing Cael knew, it was that he…

"Daddy?" a small voice called from the cave exit. Cael's eye widened as he turned to face the owner of the voice

"Dawn?!" Cael exclaimed surprised.

"What are you do-doooo-doing out here daddy?" Dawn struggled with 'doing', finding a more complicated word to say. "It's, um, cwold out here." Dawn walked towards Cael, who pulled Dawn into his grasp.

"What are you doing, Dawn? Its very cold out here, and you should be sleeping with your mother." Cael said.

"I'm sorry daddy. I saw you weave and wanted to come with you." Dawn's curious bright orange eyes bore deep into Cael's. "What's wrong daddy?" Cael sighed, looking down at the ground, before his gaze shifted back to Dawn. Let her keep her ignorant innocence to the world for now.

"Nothing you should concern your little head for yet." Cael forced a smile. A comfortable silence covered the two, Dawn snuggled closer to her significantly larger father for more warmth while nuzzling her father. She eventually moved back to looking out over the horizon, like her father.

"Daddy, what's that pwace all the way over there?" She asked, drawing out the 'all'. Cael was surprised she could see the silhouette of Berk in the dark, she must have also inherited Cael's night vision.

"That is a dangerous place, where evil vikings live, and my home before I moved here." Cael explained. "I don't want you going there unless you can defend yourself." Dawn nodded before casting her gaze out on the ocean again.

"When can I fwy?" Dawn asked again.

"Dawn, you can't fly till you older." Cael said. "And I will personally teach you, okay. Now go to sleep."

Dawn laid her head down on Cael's right paw, his left being still sensitive from when Aurora dug her teeth deep into his flesh during one of her contractions. Dawn fell asleep rather quickly, and without a fus. It was strange, he had heard from other fathers that newborns and hatchlings were loud and noisy often giving restless nights, but it was nothing like that. But it was only the beginning and there are many more days left of Dawn being a baby.

Aurora isn't going to be happy in the morning, waking up to both her mate and her child missing. She most likely going to slap Cael with her tail.

Cael lowered his head to shield Dawn from an exceptionally chilly gust of wind. His thoughts drifted back to rather vivid dream.

What did it mean.

(o)(-o-)(o)

 **A/N. Longer chapters soon. They will be short at the moment, but I'm working on it.**

 **Please check out my other stories:**

' **Cold Hibernation'**

' **Solar Flare'**

' **Pearlescent Skies'**

 **and 'Shades & Tones'**

 **Not the other ones, there bad. Plz no**

 **Till next time.**

 **Attero.**


	18. Don't wake sleeping Dwagons!

Smack!

Cael cried out in pain "Aurora! Stop!" Cael said calmly, despite his current situation. "That's like the fourth time." He was right, Aurora was angry and rightfully so.

"No Cael. I woke up expecting to see my mate and daughter." Aurora growled. " What did I find? Nothing! I was alone, worried about the two I love the most, Cael." Aurora spun to smack Cael upside the snout again only for her tail to meet nothing. Cael had grown tired of Aurora's tail whips, they did hurt, a lot.

"I said I was sorry Aurora." Cael enforced. "I had a rather unpleasant dream last night and went out to get some air. How was I supposed to know that Dawn would follow me out!"

"You could have brought her back!" Aurora screamed. "She's far too young to be leaving the nest, she could have froze!" Cael was insulted and now he was getting angry

"What! You don't think I can protect my own daughter from a little wind!" Cael yelled back. "She was safe while I was with her and you know it!" Aurora stepped back. Never had Cael raised his voice to her, but she was wrong to think that Cael wouldn't protect her. But, she was one of the few dragons that wouldn't back down to Cael's accidental intimidation, in fact she was the only one who would fight back against it. "I love Dawn as much as I love you. I made her comfortable, and I was awake for the entire night, keeping her safe." Cael said, calming himself down. "When I went to move back inside, she asked me if we could stay out there to look at the stars, and watch the sunrise." Cael looked back up at Aurora, who was no tearing up.

"I was so scared Cael." Aurora whispered.

"Why?" Cael asked, coming closer to nuzzle Aurora.

"I nearly lost you, twice." Aurora said in a quiet sobbing voice. "When I woke to find both of you gone, I-I panicked." Aurora breathed in shakily, and softly nuzzled Cael back. Then before she knew it, she was on her back, with Cael's head on her chest, his body having flopped down onto hers. She wrapped her paws around Cael's neck, dragging him further up so their heads were right next to each other. "Promise me Cael. Promise me I will never lose you." Aurora pleaded.

"You already know my answer." Cael said.

"No! Make the promise _Now._ " Aurora commanded.

"I promise you Aurora, I promise I will never leave you or Dawn." Cael promised. "But I am unsure if I can live up to my promise Aurora. There are a lot of powerful Vikings and Dragons who want me, or want me dead."

Aurora had her forehead pressed deep into the crook of Cael's neck and she shook her head. "Well they can't. I want you alive." Aurora said, albeit muffled. "And that's how you'll stay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Aurora" Cael said. A frown dawned his face, memory of his most recent nightmare jumping into his mind. It was clearly his death, whether it was a premonition or just a dream, yet was to be certain.

A comfortable silence spread over the two, as Cael and Aurora lay next to each other, Aurora lay on her side, head head coiled into the crook of Cael's neck, her forearms wrapped around his neck, as her soft sobs became quieter and quieter.

"I'm still angry at you." Aurora said breaking the silence. Her voice still muffled.

Cael wrapped his legs and wings around Aurora, cocooning her. "I know." Cael merely replied, Cael dipped his head, hiding Aurora from the outside world with the exception of her tail coming out the back of Cael's wings. She managed to clamp down harder on Cael's neck with her forelegs. Aurora was softly sobbing into Cael's neck.

Aurora was listening to the thump of her mates heart and his steady quiet breathing. Both calm as ever. The only thing ruining the silence was Aurora's sobs. Both just lay there, embracing each other. It had been a long time since they embraced each other like this. Neither of them talked, just relishing being with each other. Aurora had tired herself out, and drifted off to sleep.

Cael promised softly to her that he would be here when she woke up, before falling asleep soon after.

(o)(-o-)(o)

"Gwanpappy! You are so silly!" Dawn continued to giggle at Shadows shenanigans. He was trying to find his tail, which Dawn keep saying was behind him, but Shadow couldn't see it.

"But Dawn, I can't see my tail behind me, where is it?" Shadow asked.

"It's behind you, gwanpappy." Dawn giggled. "Like mine!" Dawn stood up, raising her rear end higher to show of her tail, struggling to use the muscles to lift her tail, being under developed as they were. She turned back to Shadow with a smug grin, known she had finally shown Shadow where his tail was.

Shadow turned to try and find his tail. "No it's not there Dawn." Dawn burst into giggles again.

Meters away, the other three grandparents lay on the warm volcanic rock, that made up the Alpha platform. "She's so adorable." Stella cooed.

"I know! A perfect match between Aurora and Cael." Eclipse agreed.

"That's a dangerous combo." Stella mused. "Aurora's beauty and Cael's Intelligents."

"Is it wrong to hope that she didn't gain any of Cael and Aurora's more powerful traits?" Eclipse asked.

"Depends. If Aurora has the same power as Cael, but it is just locked to her, then it's likely." Stella said. "What do you think Knight? Knight?"

Both females turned their heads to face Knight, who happened to be fast asleep. Eclipse giggled while Stella rolled her eyes.

"Why are our mates so tired all the time?" Stella asked rhetorically.

"Our mates keep challenging each other to duels at night, while we're gone, thinking that we don't know." Eclipse explained, even though it was unneeded. "We'll teach 'em a lesson though." Both females giggled mischievously together. They both turned back to look at their granddaughter, who was now using Shadow as a climbing frame. Both laughing about something. "I wonder why Aurora and Cael want us to look after Dawn for a while." Eclipsed mused.

"You didn't hear Aurora?" Stella asked. Eclipse shook her head. "She was yelling at Cael, because he went outside and Dawn followed him and he let her sleep outside in his grasp, but didn't bring her back inside. I have never seen Aurora so scared before."

"Are they still fighting?" Eclipsed questioned. Stella shrugged.

"I haven't heard them in about an hour, I think Cael might have calmed her down." Stella said. "Knight wake up!" Knight jolted awake.

"Waa! What?" Knight yelped. He turned to Stella, genuinely confused.

"Morning darling, can you check on Cael and Aurora?" Stella more demanded than asked, and before he could reply, "Thanks darling." Knight went off without wasting time, albeit begrudgingly. Both female's giggled to each other.

After several minutes of watching Dawn play around with the tiring Shadow, Knight returned. "What are they doing?" Eclipse asked.

"Aurora is asleep in Caels wings, probably cried herself to sleep, by the sounds of it." Knight said, before getting distracted with the adorable sight of Dawn and Shadow. Eclipse and Stella started at Knight before Eclipse turned to Stella who merely rolled her eyes.

"And what about Cael?" Stella asked.

"Oh, yeah he was asleep but he woke when I got there and said we could send Dawn back to sleep with them." Knight finished before lying down to sleep again.

"Okay, Shadow!" Eclipse called. Both Shadow and Dawn turned to Eclipse. "Can you take Dawn back to Cael and Aurora, for a nap."

"Sure thing!" Shadow said, and started walking to the newly mated couples cave.

"Will we gwet to play again, gwanpappy?" Dawn asked innocently, walking along side Sadow.

"Sure thing! Just asked and if it's okay with your parents then we can play." Shadow said enthusiastically. Dawn smiled and started tiredly bounding around. "Here we go, your mum and dad are inside."

"Bye Gwanpappy!" Dawn walked inside and saw her parents lying on the ground together, her mother asleep in her father's wings. Her father looked toward her and gestured her over.

"Hey you, come sleep for a while." Cael said. Dawn happily agreed. Climbing over the two until she was snuggly between her mother and father, her snout touching Aurora's who was steadily breathing after crying so much.

Then slowly the family of Nightwalker, or, Endbringers fell asleep.

(o)(-o-)(o)

 **A/N:**

 **Guess what!?**

 **Berks coming soon. Soon as in like really soon. I'm going to have a time skip till Dawn is a few months old, but hasn't begun to fly yet.**

 **And things will get interesting**

 **Until next time**

 **Attero.**


	19. Dawn and Cael

o0O0o

Three months later.

Aurora was slowly drifting from slumber, and as Cael promised, he was there, even three months after he initially made the pledge. Many nights they had slept like they did that day. Aurora cocooned in Cael's legs and wings while she wrapped her front legs around his neck. Tucked between the two was their growing daughter Dawn.

Although today was a typical day, Cael was going to spend the day with Dawn, while Aurora spends the day with her mother and Eclipse. Unfortunately, she knew she would be laying in Cael's Wings for a while. Cael had stayed up the previous night performing a late night patrol. He will be sleeping in. So there she lay, growing more and more anxious about the upcoming girls day out.

After several minutes Damn awoke. "Mummy, I'm hungry," Dawn whispered to not wake her father. She was still in between her mother and father.

"Soon baby, we just have to wait till your dad wakes up," Aurora said relinquishing her hold around Cael's neck. That was a mistake, Cael's legs and wings tightened their grip around Aurora. That's when Aurora noticed it. Cael's and Aurora's mental link was under tension, minuet but noticeable. There was an emotion riding along its strings. It came from Cael.

Fear.

She never felt such an emotion emanate from Cael before. She felt more. Anger, pain, sadness, the need for her. Something was wrong. Aurora pried herself from his grip, taking Dawn with her.

"Cael, wake up." She spoke in Cael's ear. "Please wake up."

o0O0o

Cael was anything but good. It was another terrible nightmare. But it wasn't the same as the first one; it was before the events of his first nightmare.

He stood in some withering valley, a mountain at one end, which he was facing, a part of it destroyed. Ash fell from dark swirling clouds. At the eye of this evil storm, high in the air, was some portal. From it poured hundreds of those mist creatures. Cael stood in amongst many dead dragons and mist creatures alike, many mist creatures surround him in fact, some whose bodies still burned with a green flame. Something else Cael noticed, his wings were no longer scale and membrane. Well, they were, but they were coated in a shimmering coat of pitch black fireproof feathers. The feathers stopped at the base of his wing. Observing his body more, he noticed his fins were also coated in shimmering pitch black feathers.

Strange memories had invaded his mind; some were of an ancient language long since forgotten. Apparently not since he knew it. Or some if it.

Scream!

Cael turned to face the owner of the scream. His face flushed, and his jaw dropped. A mist creature was attacking Aurora. But what surprised him the most, Aurora also had feathers on her wings and fins, her markings that usually adorned her ears, flaps, and snout, were all over her, running down her legs, spine, and tail.

She yelled something that Cael couldn't make out, and then she blasted out a beam that was bright violet, it hurt the mist creature but didn't stop it. It continued to attack and bowled her over. She recovered and moved to protected the same young baby Nightwalker from his first nightmare. It also had feathers on its wings and fins and markings that adorned its body.

Cael blasted a powerful beam, colored emerald green, that connected with the mist creature, killing it. It burned with the same green flame as the others. More mist creatures began to surround Aurora and the young Nightwalker. They all charged and…

o0O0o

Cael jolted awake. He was shivering in fear. He saw Aurora, his current Aurora **( ;) )** looking at him with much worry, Dawn behind her, with the same look. He nearly witnessed his mate's death; the very thought made him tear up. He leaped up from his prone position and embraced Aurora, much to her shock slowly returned the embrace.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked quietly.

"I had a terrible 's all." Cael whispered.

"Do you...do you want to talk about it?" Aurora asked.

"No, I don't want to ruin the day," Cael affirmed.

"Oh...okay." Aurora reply. There the two stayed embracing each other before finally letting go. Cael stepped back, sitting on his haunches composing himself.

Finally, he looked back up at Aurora, forcing a smile on his face. "Now, shall we go and enjoy the day?" Cael pushed out.

Aurora's face softened into a light smile. That was the stubborn Nightwalker she mated with. "Okay. I'll go meet up with Eclipse and Stella. You two. Have a good day." Aurora almost commanded. She walked up to Cael and nuzzled him farewell. "Good bye you two." She said sauntering off, making sure to flick her tail for Cael more. And to her delight, he noticed.

"Okay." Cael began turning to Dawn. "What shall we do first?" Cael asked.

"Flying!" Dawn practically screamed. Cael merely rolled his eyes.

o0O0o

"Faster Daddy! Faster!" Damn screamed while Cael did twirls and stunts in the air. He was flying at a speed that was beyond Aurora's 'safe' speeds. Dawn was screaming with delight. And Cael? Well, Cael just chuckled and laughed, knowing that this was definitely his daughter. But it's only what a father did, make things dangerous for their children. Dawn loved it, and Kyn* forbids Aurora found out, or Cael would never have hatchlings again.

o0O0o

Dawn was searching for her father. The moment that she said 'let's play hide and seek' she knew that was a wrong decision to make. Her mother told her that her father had unmatched stealth skills. But they were on an island not far from Helheims Gate, in a lush green forest, in the middle of the day. Surely it wouldn't be hard to find a pitch black dragon the size of Fire-Wing. She thought wrong, very wrong. But she knew her daddy wouldn't be far away; he would always be keeping an eye on her. Maybe he's behind this... rock! Nope.

o0O0o

Now the two sat together at a tip of a cliff at the end of a peninsular. The sunset in the distance, their home turning orange in the light. A chill breeze brushed through the air, not enough to bug the Dragons, though. Cael thought it was the best time to teach Dawn how to smell the air for scents correctly.

"Okay, inhale." Cael paused, giving Dawn a moment to sniff the air around her. "What do you smell?"

After giving it a moment of thought. "I can smell you and the grass and something sweet." Dawn said proudly.

"What is the sweet thing you can smell?" Cael asked with a smirk; he could smell it as well, but he knew what it was.

"Um, no." Dawn said sheepishly.

"It's those red things in the bush," Cael gestured to a nearby bush. "They are called raspberries."

Dawn nodded. Cael noted that the wind changed direction. "Okay, the wind changed direction, what can you smell now?" Cael asked. His mind suddenly became distracted.

"Something like old fish and wet hair." Dawn had a disgusted look on her face. Cael's eye's widened, he stood staring out at the horizon, towards the direction of the wind.

There he saw it; sail's breaching the horizon. Each ship was sporting Berks crest. His ears flattened, and his breathing quickened. And for a second time that day Dawn saw her father frightened.

"What are those daddy?" Dawn curiously asked.

"Boats, honey. Viking boats." Cael said, Dawn coward slightly at the mention of Vikings, she was taught that they were no good. "Cover your ears darling." Cael told Dawn, she complied and watched her father with frightened eyes.

Cael roar, the loudest warning roar he had ever released, knowing that with his great lungs, it would go miles.

"Come Dawn we need to get home. Now." Dawn jumped on her father's back, and he took wing, trying to get to their home before the Vikings did.

Berk was coming and the very thought of seeing Stoick again after all this time gave him great fear. Something was going to go wrong, terribly wrong.

Cael could feel it.

o0O0o

 **A/N. Hey guys here you go, it's another one! I'm in the mood to make Nightwalkers so I have been for the past couple weeks. But as you see, Berk is coming for a visit.**

 **I want to get this straight** _ **now**_ **. Berks visit will not play out how people will think. I sometimes like to forge new paths. But I am hoping that I can get the next chapter out soon, especially with my two week holidays up shortly, in a week, but we'll see.**

 **Now as for the update on my little universe, or should I say, universes. I am trying to make the map of my world that this and Cold Hibernation plays out in. It's halfway there, it's taking its time, but it's getting there. Also I was wondering if you would possibly like me to design the spaceships from Solar Flare? I'll also ask this question on Solar Flare for a more definitive answer.**

 ***There are four dragon gods in my universes**

 **Kyn is the first. She is female. Goddess of life, light and Mystic Shade Dragons.**

 **Fryn/Horizona is the second dragon god, she is also a female. Goddess of the horizon, Earth and fertility. Often prayed to by Dragonesses.**

 **Vyron is the third and is male. God of shadow, night and Mist Dragons, or mist creatures.**

 **Alrixin is the fourth. He is male and is the most powerful out of all the gods. He is a bit of an introvert though and often stays away from the other gods. Smitten for Kyn. Keeper/Caretaker of the Nova Sphere, which will make an appearance in Solar Flare. Sometimes called Regni Draco.**

 **That's all for today, bye!**

 **Attero.**


	20. Hollow

**A/N: Well here it is guys and gals! Sorry its late I guess I got distracted… BY OUR DISCORD SERVER! You should totally join. Just put the code:** _ **skDMhvd**_ **into your instant invite and you'll join! Or just go to my profile, link provided.**

 **Now let's move on to the sadness ahead.**

Cael zigged zagged through the sea stacks, trying desperately to get to his home in the volcano. He didn't want to fight with Dawn still on his back, his young child was far too young to be part of battle.

The incessant fog that covered this area seemed annoyingly thick this evening and even Cael was having trouble finding his way through. Sea stacks appearing meters in front of him giving him very little time to recover. But he was to distracted to notice the impending doom.

A whizzing cut through the air and Cael had no time to react. A heavyweight wrapped around his tail, forcibly and painfully closing his tailfins. The effect was immediate, and Cael began his involuntary return arch to the ground.

"Dawn!" He yelled, spinning around in the air to grab hold of his little precious daughter, clutching on tight and wrapping his wings around her for extra protection. Although the pebble beach seemed deceivingly soft, it was far from it and Cael hit the ground painfully, bouncing several yards, and successfully knocking him out.

The Vikings beached their boats, and the mighty Stoick the Vast himself was the first to disembark, brandishing his powerful, and professionally carved hammer, made to look like the hammer of Thor himself. His mighty red beard sat stationary, the wind practically non existent.

His voice was powerful and loud. "Off load the supplies! Today we take the nest!" He boomed, with unquestioned authority. "And we find my son!" he added. All the Vikings cheered, and set to work.

Cael awoke to Stoick's voice booming out, it echoed off the volcano walls. He looked at Dawn who seemed scared but not hurt. "Hide." He whispered. Dawn nodded and scampered of into a nearby crevasse in the rock. Cael stood, ignoring the pain that ran through his body. He tried shaking off the bola around his tail but it wouldn't budge. He was grounded for the time being.

Cael stepped forward, his presence suddenly asserted of all the Viking's, like a thick blanket. Gobber pointed at him and whispered to Stoick. Stoick's smirk was terrifying, a strange sickening smirk made its way onto his face. His eyes locked with Cael, and one word was spoken. "Hiccup." Cael glared hatefully at Stoick.

Cael pulled his head back and roared. The roar was nothing like any heard, a call to battle like none other. He looked back at all the Viking's, most ready with their weapons while others quickly worked to set up the catapults, which seemed to be put together with practiced efficiency.

Cael grinned maliciously and charged. The front line Vikings ready themselves, but were unprepared for the strength behind Cael's charge, most falling back or being thrown a few metres. Someone had hit their head because the smell of blood wafted into Cael's nose. A strange sickening smile formed on his face and his quence for revenge against his former tribe for abandoning him resurfaced. Cael attacked relentlessly, decided that for this fight, he was going on the offensive. Vikings fell at his claws and their blood covered the ground. Bola's were thrown in the attempt to stop him, but were dodged effortlessly, he was a machine of destruction and no silly nets with rocks on them were going to stop him. Except for the one keeping his tail locked.

Left and right the Berkian's came, each being smacked away or being slain by Cael's claws. "Astrid!, get on the Mangler!" Stoick bellowed, drawing Cael's attention. He spotted the shield maiden running across the bows of multiple ships before settling on one with a strange turret on the front. Vikings around Cael brought his attention back to the fight, and he started laying waste to the humans once again. Arrows harmlessly ricocheted off his mighty scales.

Cael performed unreal acrobatics in his fight, utilizing speeds and moves he should not have been physically able to perform with his size. He was desperately trying hard not to see red, because he knew if he did, Berk would suddenly be uninhabited. With one more blow to an arbitrary Viking, Cael looked his father dead in the eye.

Both of them began squaring off. Both of them glared at each other. Stoick spun his chieftain hammer around in a tidy well rehearsed circle, an action that Cael mirrored by flicking his locked up tail aggressively.

"Above us!" Gobber called out. All eyes turned to the sky. Cael smirked as hundreds of dragons dived from the sky, lead by his mother and father. Claws were outstretch and roars cried out and the battle truly began.

All around Cael, horns clashed with metal. Once again Cael began his dance, felling Vikings left right and center. Stoick and Cael clashed in a battle to remember. Stoick, with his inhuman strength, hit Cael upside the jaw, making him flip back and land steadily on his talons again. Like father, like son, they charged at each other again. Stoick swung his hammer, hoping to meet its mark on Cael's cheek. It was easily deflected by Cael, who head butted Stoick, forcing the latter on his back.

Stoick jumped back to his feet. "I always knew you'd grow up to be the biggest and strongest, son" Stoick said, raising his hammer again. Cael snarled in response. "You may be a dragon, son, but you'll always be a Viking!" That one confused Cael, it contradicted itself. Shaking it off he charged once more, Stoick sidestepping him. Exactly what Cael wanted, and he brought his tail round to swipe out Stoicks footing. Stoick's hammer slipped out of his hand, and Cael latched onto with his teeth, throwing it away, and accidentally hitting a random Viking off to the side. The two began wrestling, it was almost comical.

They were throwing punches left and right, landing hits there and here. Cael was growing tired, and he wrapped his forearms around Stoick, and kicked off the ground. Using only his wings to gain height from the ground, he dropped Stoick, hoping he would hit the ground and be out of the fight. But Stoick landed on his feet, catching his hammer after Gobber threw it back. Cael only gave Gobber a passing glance and nothing more, a mistake he would pay for dearly very soon. Stoick and Cael continued fighting, Cael going on the defensive, dodging, deflecting and dancing around Stoick's blows.

Cael grew tired of this little game. The giant Night Fury clasped the hammer with his claws and tore it from Stoick's meaty hands, once again carelessly tossing it to the side. Stoick was left defenceless once again. Cael gave Stoick a death glare, and the devil seemed to dance on Stoick spine. It was a look he recognised in his own reflection often. Hate, malice and the senseless need for revenge. The strange drive that spanned throughout the Haddock family, like his father and his father before him, now his son-turned-dragon held that same look towards him.

He was at the mercy of his ex-son now. It was his own mistake to disown him in the first place, placing appearances over character first. A mistake of not thinking that his son may have only looked like a dragon, but he was still a boy inside. His fury drove Hiccup away and made him into the beast before him. Stoick was ignorant, but he was no fool. The intelligence behind the eyes of the Night Fury he battled with was beyond his, the same intelligence his son had so long ago.

But this was still a fight and Stoick was not ready to give up his son yet. He had fought long and hard to get his tribe prepared for Hiccup's retrieval. Planned every step, purchased dragon resistant metal from overly pompous Dragon Trappers. Built machines to drive out the dragons from their filthy hole they call a nest.

Stoick and Cael both knew they were at a stalemate. Cael's strength versus Stoick's godlike nature was not too dissimilar. Stoick's mission was to capture Cael, and everything was going to plan. "Brother! Come assist me." Stoick boomed. Cael growled at Spitelout, who was confidently spinning his axe around, a cocky smirk decorated his face. Spitelout passed Stoick his hammer back, making Cael roll his eyes in annoyance. Cael was going to wipe that dumb smirk off Spitelout's face and send Stoick packing.

Cael made a move to charge, but halted at an ear twitch. It was a noise the he recognised so much, a noise he had come to love. Now his backup had arrived. Stoick heard it too and backed off, but it went unnoticed to Spitelout, the latter of which charged at Cael, attempting to catch him off guard. Cael parried the blow, knocking Spitelout back. A plasma blast bombarded the ground in front of Cael and Spitelout. Cael was unfazed, but Spitelout was blown back several feet. Stoick covered himself with his thick fur cape, letting the small stone pebbles bounce harmlessly off him.

It was Aurora who fired the shot, coming to a graceful landing beside Cael. Her markings flared in anger, much like Cael's did. No words passed between the two as the planned out their dual attack, their bond grown so much since they first met. But they quickly planned out and charged, Aurora fending off Spitelout, the lesser of the two Viking battle veterans.

The battle continued to rage on, Viking war cries and dragons roars blended with dangerous harmony, beast and man a like fell to claws and blades. Both Stoick and Cael were growing tired of this war.

Stock finally wanted to implement his final plan to get his son back. The old man thought Hiccup was under the control of these damned Night Furies. Pushing Cael back he stood his ground, glaring at his son-turned-dragon, who happily returned to glare.

'What are you planning old man?' Cael thought to himself.

"Now Gobber!" Stoick called out. "Be ready Astrid!" Cael's gaze shifted from Astrid, who was mounting a small turret on the front of a boat, then to Gobber who was loading a small wriggling black mass into a catapult.

Cael gasped. "Dawn!" he roared. He threw Stoick to the side and made his sprint to the catapult. Those monsters were going to launch his still flightless daughter. Stoick boomed something, and Gobber pulled the lever.

The whole battle slowed to a crawl, and almost as if in slow motion, Cael watched the catapult react, its arm quickly accelerating and flinging Dawn high into the air. His young daughter flailing helplessly in the air. Cael, like any good father, took chase, kicking pebbles back as he used his powerful wings to propel himself into the air. But with his locked up tail this proved to be more than difficult.

He was so close, he could nearly reach out and grab his terrified hatchling. "Now Astrid." Stoick ordered. From his peripheral, Cael could see the bola move at undodgeable speeds. It wrapped itself around Cael, constricting his wings and legs. Momentum carried him further and he hit his child midair. Now restrained, Cael was also falling out of the air. His attention was focused on Dawn who was screaming.

Then tragedy struck. A parent's worst nightware by a long shot. Before He had even hit the ground, Cael watched horrified as Dawn hit the ground with a sickening crunch. She bounced once, before coming to a halt. Cael then hit the ground as well, pushing up a wave of pebbles.

Cael blacked out for a short time, regaining consciousness soon after he slammed into the ground. Using his brute strength, he broke through the bola restraining him. He made haste and bounded up to Dawn, the latter already embraced in Aurora's crying arms. Cael skidded to a stop in front of Aurora.

The battle had ceased.

Both Dragons and Vikings alike both stopped to witness.

"No, no, no!" Cael cried, his still daughter in Aurora's forelegs. Dawn wheezed, tears leaking from her eyes. She was broken beyond repair.

"Daddy?" Dawn's voice was quiet and harsh, as if it was overused. Her little orange eyes, seemed to be losing their colour. Dawn gazed at her father and her mother.

"Hold in there Dawn." Aurora tried to comfort through tears. "We'll get you some help." She wasn't sure if she was saying it for Dawn or for herself.

"It's okay… mummy, I don't feel… any ouchies." Dawn said innocently. Dawn heaved a breath. Both parents were unsure of what to say, they both knew there was nothing they could do now to save their dying hatchling. "Daddy, I'm scared." Dawn wheezed out.

"It's okay sweetie." Cael said, pressing his snout slightly into Dawn. For the first time in a long long time, Cael cried.

"I'm feeling tired daddy... can I sleep now?" Dawn quietly asked. Her voice was fading away, and the life began to leave her eyes.

Cael let the tears fall, and Aurora began crying more heavily. "Yeah sweetie, time for bed." Cael choked.

"Can we play tomorrow… like we did today?" Dawn asked, her voice a husky whisper.

Cael choked again, and a tear fell from his cheek. "We'll see sweetie. Go to sleep." Cael didn't want to say that but why prolong what was inevitable.

"Okay." Dawn wheezed. "I love you mummy and daddy… see you in the… morning."

"Love you too Dawn" Cael said through the tears.

"I love you baby." Aurora cried.

Dawn eyes slowly closed and her body stilled. Her aura drained away and she became limp. The two parents lay there, and hole in there heart made them feel beyond empty. Aurora curled closer to the lifeless body of Dawn, letting her tears flow freely.

Cael roared out in pain, all the other dragons joined in the pained cry. Losing a child was a massive hit to everyone. Cael sadness turned to rage, his fury glare turning to the Stoick.

The man stood there shocked, he didn't know that Dragons could express such emotion. What had he done. Cael began to stalk up towards Stoick. He brought his head higher than Stoick. Stoick fell to his knees., dropping his hammer.

"Hiccup?" Stoick tried. Cael growled. "I-I…"

' _There is no way you can explain yourself here old man_.' Cael spoke to him telepathically. It startled Stoick. ' _You killed my daughter, by extension, your grand daughter!_ ' Stoick's breath hitched.

"I have done too much wrong in my life Hiccup." Stoick said. "I've never done right by you Hiccup." Cael glared hard at Stoick. "But even I see that I have done something very wrong here Hiccup."

' _It's only right that you pay._ ' Cael demanded.

"Kill me." Stoick spoke. Vikings around him gasped. "There you will find justice for my wrong doings and I can serve for all the wrong I have done."

' _My daughter will live eternally in the afterlife._ ' Cael said. ' _Pick up your weapon._ ' It was an order, and Stoick knew what he was doing.

"I do not deserve to enter Valhalla." Stoick argued. "Not after what I've done."

' _Pick up your weapon, Stoick._ ' Cael wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Stoick reluctantly reached down, and loosely held the hammer in his hand. ' _I'm going to kill you now._ ' Cael was blunt and straightforward. Stoick nodded, understanding that he deserved this fate.

Cael turned back towards Aurora, asking silent permission. She gave a small nod, her eyes red from crying, the tears still running off her face. Cael turned back to Stoick.

' _Good bye Stoick._ ' Cael whispered. ' _Wish things could have been different._ '

"So do I son. So do I." Stoick concluded. Cael would give him a quick death, and keep his body relatively unscathed for his trip to Valhalla. Vikings began to murmur around them.

Cael charged a shot, not giving Stoick a chance to change his mind.

He fired.

Stoick's lifeless body fell, a literal hole by his heart.

Cael turned and walked back up to his body. He picked up Dawn's body by the scruff of her neck and lead Aurora away, leaving the rest of the dragons to deal with the Vikings.

Today was a sad day for everyone. Dragons and Vikings alike.


End file.
